


Finding Light in the Darkness

by ErrolsFeather



Series: Out from the darkness. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, F/F, Family Feels, Friendship, Human Trafficking, Pedophilia, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErrolsFeather/pseuds/ErrolsFeather
Summary: When Cora and Henry Mills have given up all hope to find their youngest daughter, they go to bounty hunter Emma Swan. She promise to find her and bring her back, dead or alive.Young Regina vanishes in Thailand at a young age, this story goes between past and present to show what happened to her.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a story about human trafficking, to try to show how it can happen. This is not a story for the those with a faint heart. I have tried to show an image how I imagine it would be. 
> 
> Slow burn SwanQueen. 
> 
> There might be another additional story to this at a later point, just have to figure out how to do it.
> 
> Also huge thanks to my beta reader : Wolf Stevens.

Finding light in the Darkness

Prologue

Regina looked as the door opened with tired eyes. Another John that wanted to fuck her lord knows where. She sighed as she sat down on the bed at the high end. Her eyes fell to the floor, spite the fact the purple carpet seemed clean, she assumed that the sheet hadn’t been changed in forever, it didn’t matter. She sighed, too tired to look up, saying, “So what have you paid for?”

“Regina Mills, are you Regina Maria Mills?” an equally tired voice spoke.

Mills, she laughed, she hadn’t heard that name in…fifteen years or so, had it really been that long. She now struggled to even remember the days before she had been taken from her parents. She looked up seeing a blonde, she assumed to be the same age as herself if not a little younger. She looked at her with wondering eyes.

“I…haven’t heard that name in ages, here I am being called the Queen, who…sent you?” she tilted her head, measuring her.

“Your parents, I have been looking for you for a long time,” the blonde said calmly.

“Don’t make me laugh, my parents would not look for me, not even if their life depended on in,” the brunette’s voice was full of disbelief, it was even a bit of hatred in it.

“I thought you might say that, but I recorded it, their conversation when they hired me, that was a little over two years ago,” said the blonde. She looked through the files at her phone, before she pressed play, and there it was her parents voices. Regina held back the tears, too proud to cry.

“You can find her?” Cora’s voice sounded, it was shivering.

“I can try,” the voice of the blonde.

“I know she, my baby girl is alive, please, I don’t know where else to turn,” her mother was practically pleading.

“I need all the info you have,” she heard the blonde say.

“Here,” then silence, and something like browsing through papers.

“Alright, you are aware if I find her, she will most likely not be in the condition she was many years ago,” the blonde’s voice sounded dead serious.

“We…we don’t care Miss. Swan, my wife and I, we have used every resource and you are the last. The ones we talked to, they say you are the best, we don’t care about the price, even if you bring her back in pieces, even if the worst has happened, we need to know. Please just do what you do,” Henry said with a sigh.

“Alright, I will, you have my word,” said the blonde, then the recording stopped. The blonde put her phone away saying, “I never broke a promise, so I will take you back even if I have to drag you.”

Regina looked at the blonde, she now knew was called Miss. Swan wondering just how she had found her. She was even more surprised that her parents hadn’t given up hope. Back when she got taken, Zelena had always been her mother’s favorite and she her father’s. Still her voice, her mother’s voice was practically begging this woman, a woman she didn’t know to find her no matter what it took.

Emma sighed, “Your mother she gave me something with to give you, if you didn’t turn up as a corpse, which I am glad you are not, anyways she wanted it with the body. She wasn’t even sure if you would remember them after all these years, but she said that you might remember what I am about to give you.”

“Oh?” Regina looked at her, pretending to be indifferent.

Emma put down the backpack that she up to now had strapped on and put it on the cold carpet floor. She opened it. Regina followed her every move and gasped when Emma pulled out an old worn out teddy bear, a bear Regina wouldn’t go anywhere without her, she had gotten it for her second birthday. Zelena had even rolled her eyes over the fact that she at the age of eleven dragged him along. Emma handed it over to her, Regina pulled it close, holding it, burying her nose into it, she felt it, the smell of her sister and mother and what she assumed her sister. Tears in her eyes as she whispered more to the bear than anyone else, “Barry, I missed you so much.”

‘Barry, the bear,’ Emma thought with a half-smile, saying, “I have really come to bring you back, I can even call them now if you like to speak to them.”

“No, it’s too soon, one thing of the time,” Regina shut down again, even though she was clinging to the old bear. She knew she wasn’t ready for that yet.

“Alright, ready to leave this place and the men that held you captured behind?” the closed her backpack and looked at her.

“I am, but there is a thing you should know,” Regina whispered, she looked down in the floor again.

“I am listening,” the blonde said, sitting down by her side.

“I have a son, his name is Henry, they have him also, I don’t know where,” Regina said, adding, “Why I am still here, why I obey their every command after all these years.”

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter goes back in time, to show how Regina was taken from her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since both Regina and Zelena are born relatively early in the year, and I picture this is in the summer, Regina would have been 11 for about four months when this happens. 
> 
> Also I don't picture Cora in this story as a bad mother that abuses her children, she would only do so when her emotions gets the best of her. We however do know that showing emotions isn't all her, and so I kept it like the text explains.

**_Chapter 1._ **

**_16 Years Earlier._ **

“But why do I have to watch her?” fifteen-year-old Zelena Mills grumbled looking at her parents. They were at the music festival in Lumphini Park in Thailand. It was one of the first vacations the family had taken abroad and Zelena wanted to explore rather than to look after her younger sister.

“Because as I already pointed out your father and I are meeting some business associates for about an hour or a little more. Please Zelena,” Cora looked at her daughters. She at times found it hard to tell who she loved the most. She also hated the fact that even their vacation got turned into business, but it was just the way it was.

“I won’t…won’t be any trouble,” Regina whispered, looking down towards the ground. She felt badly about this. She didn’t like to upset her older sister or to feel like she was in the way.

“We will take you both out for lunch after the meeting, and then a boat tour on the lake,” their father tried to reason.

“Fine!” Zelena gave up, it was just her luck she would have to drag around on her eleven-year-old sister even in her vacation.

“We will call you as soon as the meeting is over, so keep your phone on and close by, dear,” Cora lectured. The redhead simply nodded, before heading towards a band with young guys playing not too far from where they were standing. Regina tagged along right behind them.

Cora looked after them, biting her lover lip nervously. She didn’t like leaving them alone at a place like this, with so many people. Then again, she didn’t have much choice right now, mainly because she knew they would be bore waiting outside for them to the meeting was over. Besides they had been alone before and everything had been fine. She felt her husband’s hand on her arm, hearing his ever so calm voice say, “They will be fine, Cora, dear, and the faster we are done the faster we can join up with them.”

“You are of course right, Henry, dear,” she nodded and kissed his cheek, turning her eyes away from her two younglings. Slowly she walked away to a nearby café where they were meeting two of their business associates. Little did she know it would be the last time she would see Regina for many years.

 

 

Zelena stood watching the band play as Regina was looking around a little, seeing a small booth selling bracelets of beds. She looked at her sister saying, “Lena, can I have my wallet, please?”

The redhead looked at her, finding it in her purse, before asking, “What do you need it for?”

Regina pointed saying, “I wanted to buy a bracelet, and something to drink.”

Zelena nodded as it was a booth selling beverages within the line of sight, she didn’t think much of it. Regina smiled at her, in her mind if she got a bracelet for her sister, perhaps with green pearls she might not be so upset with her. And maybe a soda of some kind, after all it was rather hot.

“I will be right back, I promise,” Regina said in a serious tone.

“Alright, do…do you like this music, if not maybe we could find another band or something when you are back?” Zelena was trying to be nice. It couldn’t hurt she figured.

“It’s okay and the drummer is cool,” said Regina, looking up at the stage. Her sister nodded with a smile. Regina shook her head and walked over to buy a bracelet. Zelena turned her eyes on the stage when she heard a male voice say, “Hey there, pretty.”

She turned to look into a pair of blue eyes. The boy they belonged to couldn’t have been much older than her, but she soon engaged in a conversation with him. He was named Juan Carlos he said and he was like she thought a few years older than her. He worked at the festival to get some extra cash, he had helped set up a few of the bands, and if she was interested he would introduce her to the one on stage when they were done playing.

It was only about thirty minutes later that Zelena noticed her sister hadn’t come back, she looked around in the sea of people only to notice she wasn’t there. Fear struck through her, she knew she would be in so much trouble if Regina was truly gone. Juan said he would help her look, but Zelena soon realized that she would have to call her mother and come clean, there was no way she would find Regina on her own in this sea of people. She went to a place where she could hear a bit better and pressed on the call button for her mother. She got the answering machine the first couple of times, before she heard her mother say, “This better be important, Zelena, we are in the middle of closing a deal here.”

“I…mommy…you need to get here, please, I can’t find Regina,” tears streaming from her green eyes now. This couldn’t happen it just couldn’t.

“What do you mean she is gone?” Cora took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. Surely Zelena had not been so foolish as to let her younger sister out of sight.

“I…I was listening to the band, and Regina asked for her wallet to buy a bracelet and something to drink. And I…got so into the music that lost track of time, and how long she had been gone, I am so sorry,” she broke down fully now.

“Alright, where are you now,” Cora asked calmly, she mostly wanted to yell at her, but this was not the time or place to play the blame game.

Zelena quickly described and said she wouldn’t move at all. She hung up sobbing sadly. How stupid could she get, why did she have to talk to him. Why hadn’t she gone with Regina.

 

Cora came back into the meeting room, looking at her husband. He looked back at her, her face was ash white. He immediately got up and made his way over to her. It was not seldom he saw her angry, frustrated, or irritated. It was however seldom her saw her like this, scared. Because he knew that this was what she was feeling, something was wrong, something was very wrong and he could feel it.  Something was wrong with their girls; the question was rather what and how bad. He looked at her, the only words coming out, was, “She is gone, Henry, Regina she is gone.”

 

* * *

 

Zelena didn’t even know how long she waited for her parents, but it felt like a lifetime. She however could hear her mother’s familiar heels along with her father’s soothing voice. Zelena was sure she could recognize the sound of her mother’s heels anywhere. Even if a room filled with women’s heels, it was something with the way her mother walked, the way the heel was so forcefully slammed into the ground. Zelena looked up, not even daring to smile in relief.

She almost gasped, never had she seen her mother’s face so white, her eyes so cold. Her mother was going to kill her she knew. Even years later the imprint on her mother’s face would come back to haunt her, not to mention what she did seconds later. 

It would only take Cora a few steps to reach her oldest daughter, she ignored her tear rimmed cheeks, her red eyes, that she was slightly shivering, because as so many times before worry got turned into anger. Anger to Cora Mills was a much easier emotion to deal with, and while she mostly lowered her voice in a very dangerous way that made the hair curls on the opponents back, she was even known to rise her hand on an occasion or two. It was not because she was kind she was known and respected, but because of her determination, stamina, and at times cold heart. She seldom let her emotions get in the way of a good business deal, but when they did it lead to her own winnings.

Now however her heart was beating so hard that she thought it would jump out of her chest with fear. Her husband as always would be the one to get her to reason in times like these. Her dark eyes shooting lightning as her hand struck across Zelena’s cheek, leaving an angry red mark behind.

Zelena didn’t even make a motion or bat her lashes to this, she knew she was deserving of this. To put it mildly she was sure her mother would strangle her on the spot, so this was just a mild form of punishment. Then again come to think of it no matter how upset her mother had been with her over the years for countless over things she had done alone or with Regina, this was only the fifth time she had struck her. Zelena’s green eyes looked right into those of her mother.

Cora at once retracted her hand, her stern voice saying, “I asked you to do one thing, one thing, Zelena, what was so important that you lost track of your sister?”

“It was a boy, Juan Carlos, but he vanished, it doesn’t matter much does it, what matter is that she is gone and it is my fault,” Zelena whispered, tears again pouring out of her eyes. Spite the fact that she didn’t deserve it, right now she needed comfort, she needed to be held by either of her parents, which to her was rare.

Henry looked at his wife, exchanging a glance. Cora took a deep breath before she wrapped her arms around Zelena holding her close in a protecting grip. She pressed kisses into her red strands whispering, “No, my heart it was mine, or our fault deciding to leave you here. Do you think you can tell these officers where you saw your sister last?”

Zelena nodded, looking at two police officers that were standing right behind her parents, leading them to where she had last been with her sister. She sighed answering the questions they had in a bit of broken Thai. Her parents had taught her and Regina some before they came there and so she wasn’t all unfamiliar about it. When they were done talking to her, they talked a little bit with her parents, before Cora and Henry took her back to the hotel. Cora left shortly after, while her father stayed with her. Zelena took her shoes off, then crawled into her sister’s bed and held her teddy bear Barry close, crying so hard that she was shaking.

Henry sat beside her stroking her gently, hoping that that Regina was okay, wherever she was, and that they would see her again. He didn’t cry though, not before Zelena was sound asleep. He walked to the joined bedroom he shared with his wife, crying. It was how Cora found him, her strong man, her rock, crying his heart out. She walked over to him, took his hands in her own and kissed his rough lips with force, needing to feel something else than sorrow and worry. She needed to feel him, to feel safe and loved, knowing he wouldn’t deny her that.

 

 

* * *

 

While this was going, Regina was in the back of a car, she had tape over her lips, her hands and feet were bound, and she was scared. It all had gone too fast, the two men that had taken her at the marked, she tried to fight them off, but they were too strong. Still she somehow managed to sit up, freeing one of her hands from the rope holding them together. Her hands going down in the pocket of her shorts, she found her valet and took two pictures out. One of them of herself and her sister and one of her parents. No matter what happened she wanted them with her. She then tossed the wallet out of the back of the car as it was not one of the cars they had at home with roof and all. Maybe someone would find it and then her. She put the pictures in her pocket along with the bracelet she had bought for her sister. She had to make sure she always had it on her she knew, even if she was dead when they found her, Zelena had to have it.

She put her hand back inside the rope so the men that had her would realize she had broken free, if only for a second. She listened to the mellow music from the radio, “I’m bringing sexy back.”

Regina smiled picturing Zelena dancing to it, wondering what she was doing now, did she know she was wrong, were they looking for her. They had to be doing that right, looking for her, at least Zelena and her father. Her mother usually told her she was a pain so would she be glad or worried she was gone. She pictured her, her beautiful mother, she had her features, and her father’s heart.

“Mommy, don’t forget me, please,” she whispered, curling up, crying quietly. She needed her not to forget her even if she was a pain, she needed to see her again, if only for a second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I would love to hear your point of view :o)


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina has turned 13 and gets a gift from her friend Kath, before she has to go out and work. On her way back she mails a letter for her sister, hoping she will get it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the ones that have taken the time to read, fav, review and follow thus far, you all totally make my day. 
> 
> This is pretty descriptive of what Regina does for a living and to survive. Fair warning.

**_Chapter 2_ **

“Oh angel, it could have been worse,” Regina looked up at her friend Kath with teary eyes.

“How can it be worse?” Regina sniffled. She was now thirteen, in fact it had been her birthday a couple of days ago. She missed her family more than ever, and she hated this life, that she being was forced int.

“You could be dead,” Kathryn shrugged, she was sixteen now and had always looked out for Regina. Ever since she joined this life, which wasn’t much of a life.

“I sometimes wish I was,” the young girl whispered bitterly. Even being dead would have been better than to do services she had done for men the past couple of years.

“Oh don’t say that, angel,” said the older woman smiling at her, tossing a present over to her. Regina captured it before it hit the ground. It was neatly wrapped and everything.

A small glimmer of excitement shining in Regina’s dark eyes as she asked, “For me, what for?”

“I know for a fact it was your birthday a couple of days ago and well I thought maybe you wanted a gift,” the blonde said, shrugging it off as it was nothing. To Regina however the gesture meant a ton.

“Aw Kath, thank you so much,” Regina hugged her friend and confidante hard. After all she made her life behind bars a bit more livable. As she let go she opened the paper finding a Spanish book, she recognized the title, one her dad used to read to her. They used to talk about their lives before being captured, mostly to not forget. Kath had been with her family on vacation as well, she had two younger brothers’. She missed them a lot from time to time. She had been here for a little over six years and was more or less used to anything. She had given up hope it seemed to get out of this, but she tried to make life better for herself.

“Thank you, I love it, want to hear ?” Regina opened the first page to read. The other woman nodded and Regina started reading, her Spanish flawless. It occurred to Kathryn that her Thai was by now as well, it seemed the young girl took easy to languages, easier than the men that used her. Then again she had bleed for days when she had been broken in. She had come around though, mostly spite her young age, she didn’t take crap from anyone. It was like Regina played a part, maybe from someone she had seen before coming here, to this world. Kathryn suspected perhaps her mother.

“Regina, you are out in five, get dressed,” a male voice sounded on the outside of the door. Regina sighed putting the book aside. She found a pair of black hot pants and a white lace top. She checked her makeup and looked at Kat saying, “You have many more today?”

“A few I guess,” Regina shrugged it off like it was nothing. Spite her young age she was used to it by now.

“How about we get you inked when you are done, you will have to stay off for a few days then, Kathryn suggested. She knew a place where they never asked about the age of their clients.

“Doesn’t it hurt?” Worry in Regina’s young voice.

“It depends on where you take it and how big,” Kath said truthfully.

“I will think about it, kay, see you in a while,” the young brunette whispered as she headed out for her new customer.  A big man she really hated, but she didn’t say anything, she just indulged in it, easer that way.

* * *

 

Regina was bent over on all fours, her mind being in another place. She pictured the landscapes of Narnia. She had been reading one of those books a while back, she really liked Aslan, the lion. She ignored the pain from the dick that was being forced into her from her behind, by now she was used to it. It didn’t even bother as much as it used to. She lost the track of how many men and their ages that had fucked her over the last couple of years. She was just told to show up and do “her job,” then leave with their money. She got minimum of what they gave, then again she never lacked food or clothes and so she did not complain.

He finished up, and the condom got thrown in a nearby trashcan. She took a breath as she saw the door close. She stood up and pulled on the hotpants she had initially had had on. Once that was done she found a pocket mirror in her small purse. She checked her makeup and hair. Then her eyes caught a glimpse on something that was in there, an envelope, it had Zelena’s name and her parents address, assuming they still lived at the same place. She hadn’t dared to post it, knowing too many eyes were watching her. Besides she knew that if it got to its destination and someone came looking she might as well be dead. Still leaving the hotel room she took a big risk walking back to the room she shared with Kath. She put the letter in the hand of a nearby older man, saying, “Post this please, it important.”

He saw the letter, heard the voice, but she was gone before he could see her. He didn’t even think twice and dropped it in the first mailbox he could find.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It was a couple of weeks after the letter was brought to Zelena’s room by one of their servants named Josh. He knocked on the door, getting a ,”yeah,” he entered, seeing the redhead by her desk. She looked at him as he said, “A letter for you Miss. Zelena.”

She took the envelope, not thinking about it before he left her alone. After all she did get messages from suitors delivered that way every once in a while. She typed a message to her friend Ruby saying, “Josh was here, a new letter, just gonna read it, back in a flash.”

She saw a message pop up on the screen saying, “Love letter huh?”

Zelena didn’t answer, mostly because it easily could have been, as she did have many admirers. Instead she looked at the white envelope, the writing didn’t seem to be from a guy her age though, it seemed to be written by a young female. It was something familiar about it…like she had seen that particular handwriting before…but where. It was then she knew just where, it was her sister’s handwriting.  With shivering hands, she opened it and found a feather, a white and grey one and a note on size of a post-it. It didn’t say anything other than, _“Lena, please don’t forget me, miss you sooo much, Gina.”_

A scream escaped her as she fell to the ground clinging to the letter, a sign that her younger sister was still alive after being lost for two years. She held the small note and the feather in her shivering hands, as she heard her door open. She didn’t look up, tears streaming down her cheeks. Relief, she was alive, Regina no matter condition was alive, or at least had been when the letter was sent. The fear she had felt for the last years seemed to vanish for at least a second, as she knew one thing just then, her sister was alive.

“Zelena, dear, what is going on?” she heard her father’s voice and looked up into his concerned eyes.

“She…she…is alive, daddy, Regina, she is alive,” she got out between her heavy sobs, still clinging to the tiny note and the feather.

“I am sorry?” he looked at her in disbelief.

“I got a note, she is alive daddy,” she whispered, looking at him through her tears.  

“May I?” he held out his hand for it. She nodded and handed it over. He looked at it, slowly reading before calling out for his wife. She soon came and looked at them and Henry handed the note over to her. She raised a brow and read it before her jaw dropped. She looked at Zelena asking, “When did you get this, dear?”

“A moment ago, why?” Zelena looked at her confused.

“Just wondering if this is a hoax or not,” said Cora with a heavy sigh.

“It is not, it is from her, I know it, she is alive somewhere over there,” said Zelena in a firm tone.

“I also hope she is, Zelena, but there hadn’t been traces for her in years,” said Cora calmly. Even though her heart did a jump from the little note, it wasn’t much to go on. She was sure the police down there wasn’t putting much effort into the case these days, especially at least two years had passed since they found Regina’s wallet. The only lead in the case.

“And I say this here is the proof and I am going down there,” said Zelena, walking to her closet to find what she things she needed.

“You will do no such thing, Zelena. Don’t be foolish, if the police cannot find her, you won’t either. Besides you have an education to finish. I will tell the police about this note and you will stay here. I already lost one daughter, I cannot afford to lose two,” Cora’s voice was shivering now. Just the thought of something happening to her oldest daughter as well, was too much for her to bear. She couldn’t lose her firstborn as well, not after what happened to Regina, Zelena was all she, they had left, or that was what it felt like at times. Even if Cora had a hard time showing it.

Henry looked from one to the other before saying, “Zelena, please listen to your mother. I think the wise thing to do would stay, but if you insist on going, I will go with you on the next break.”

“But daddy by then it can be too late!” she objected strongly.

He looked at her, both feeling lost on what to do or say, feeling helpless because they knew going over there might not lead to anything, even if their daughter might be right. By the time they got there, it might already too late.

“I really hate you, both of you,” she snarled, as she grasped the note back from her mother’s hand tossed herself on her bed crying. Henry made a sign to his wife for her to leave the room. He then sat down next to his oldest daughter. He gently stroked her hair, whispering, “It will not be too late my dear, I promise that no matter how long it takes, one day I will bring your sister back alive.”

“How can you promise that daddy, you don’t even know where she is,” she sobbed against him.

“Because my love, you Mills women are strong and no matter what happens you always survive,” he said, giving her a soft smile. It was the one time in his life Henry was right. He would leave the very same night, hoping to find his baby girl. Little did he know then it would be Zelena that one day did just that.

 

 

* * *

 

The next morning when her father landed at the airport in Thailand, Regina could finally remove the small bandage she had over her new tattoo. Kathryn had made sure it didn’t come infection in Regina’s tramp stamp. A monogram of the letters C and H underneath a crown. Between the letters it was two hearts, one purple and one green. It was for her to never forget her family and who she really belonged to no matter what happened. If she was in worst case to be found dead at least her parents monogram might help to identify her.

Kathryn smiled seeing it grew nicely and said, “It is magnificent Regina, it really is.”

“Thank you, love, I just don’t want to forget, you know,” Regina took a deep breath.

“And you shouldn’t,” she smiled at her, kissing her cheek.

“Can I borrow your white top, the one with the heart?” Regina wondered. The other girl nodded and tossed it over. Regina put it on before walking out the door, feeling strong and confident.

Kathryn looked after her, a smile on her lips, she was really something that young girl. She couldn’t help but to like her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this story, feedback is much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina ask Emma to tell Zelena she isn't to blame of what happened to her back then and she has a nephew, and both Zelena and Regina's parents find out Emma had found Regina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a good day for me, still I have decided to post this chapter as planned. 
> 
> Also listened to Stepen Stripling: Waiting for you a lot going over this story to get into the moods.

**_Chatper 3._ **

 

**_Present time_ **

“You…you have a son?” Emma looked at Regina, that made her task so much harder.

“I have a son and a family here,” Regina nodded, adding in a sharp tone, “If that is a problem, you can leave right now. I managed alone for this long.”

“No, no of course not, do you have the paperwork for him,” Emma said calmly, hearing a knock on the door. She knew her time was soon up. Another John no doubt waiting outside to fuck this woman. She could feel her stomach turn do to it, but she knew she had to push the feeling aside.

“They do, Hector’s men, they have my friend’s daughter also. I won’t leave without them!” said Regina, looking at the blonde with determination.

“Alright, if that’s the way it’s going be, that’s the way it’s going be. I will be back in two nights, stay alive to then, and make sure your friend does the same. Do you happen to know what her name is now and back then?” Emma wondered.

“Kathryn, I think her last name was Nolan back then, she is a bit older than me, minding me, you never told me your name,” Regina looked at her with questioning eyes.

“Oh sorry, Emma, my name is Emma Swan, but I usually go by Emma,” she held out her hand with a shy smile.

Regina shook it saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you, and I know my parents are alive, but what about Zelena?”

“Your sister is very much alive, she is a single mother much like you, a daughter, named after her father, Robin, he was killed in a hit and run, they didn’t find who did it. Do you want to see pictures of them, I have them if…” she stopped mid-sentence, knowing it probably would be too much for the other woman right now.  

“Later, any chance you have food or drinks?” Regina looked at her with hopeful eyes. She was starving, knowing she hadn’t eaten the last couple of days, business had been slow.

The blonde dug in her backpack, handing Regina a bag of chips and cookies, she preferred to travel light. She also found a water bottle. Then she looked at her saying, “I was supposed to fuck you, but well time is up, I paid though so…”

“I have John’s lined up, so no worries, you can do it when you come back, just say I was good or something,” Regina shrugged like it was no big deal.

Emma  nodded and smiled at her, there was something beautiful with her still under all the broken. She got up and tied up the backpack, wondering, “Is there anything else I can do for you before I leave?”

“Yes, tell my sister, tell her she has a nephew, I think she would have liked to know and it wasn’t her fault what happened,” Regina said with a deep sigh.

“I will, see you soon, my Queen,” Emma said and dared to kiss her cheek, before leaving the room. She whistled a happy tune from what Regina could hear. It somehow made her feel a bit better.

 

 

* * *

 

Emma made sure to be inside her room at a finer hotel before she pressed call and Zelena’s number. She soon heard Regina’s sister say, “Zelena Mills speaking.”

“Hi Zelena, this is Emma. We talked a while back, regarding your sister, I don’t know if you remember me,” Emma said, the redhead had been dismissive when they talked about two years back, before Emma went over there to find her. Mostly because others had promised too much and didn’t deliver Emma suspected and so she had not talked to her before she knew she could.

“I remember,” Zelena said, a small sense of hope in her voice.

“She, your sister wanted you to know what happened back then was not your fault and that you have a nephew,” said Emma, waiting for a reaction. Of course, she knew that Zelena hardly doubted she would ever find her sister. In fact, Emma, herself had almost given up hope when she did.

“You found her, you actually found her?!” said Zelena in disbelief. She had to sit down as this piece of news was rather shocking. Never in a million years she would think anyone would be able to find Regina. Still she had never given up hoping, it was just as the years passed and she hadn’t heard much more, it had been hard to cling to that small speck of hope.

“I did yes, I told you I would not stop until I did, did I not?” Emma said, not bothering getting into her methods on the way to find her.

“You did, but so have many others over the years. So how was she, I mean is she?” Zelena’s voice filled with hope and curiosity. She had to hold back both her tears and the fact she wanted to scream with joy. Her sister, her Regina was alive after all these years. She really was alive!

“After the circumstances not too bad, but she is not the one you remember from back then I am sure,” Emma said honestly.

“She is a prostitute, isn’t she?” Zelena said, taking a deep breath. She had assumed that if she was ever found alive, that had to be the condition she would be in. After all she had read things about what happened to children that were being kidnapped over the years, they usually ended up as slaves in one way or another. Not to mention the fact that Regina by now would be all grown up just like herself.

“Yes, she is,” the blonde said, seeing no use in denying the fact, opening the hotel bar to find a beer.

“She wasn’t skinny or on drugs?” Zelena wanted to know. She knew that some could be only skin and bones. She hoped it hadn’t come to that.

“I didn’t see any track marks or on traces of drugs, and she looked healthy to the degree that is possible, a little tired but that was about it. She has a striking resemblance to your mother, except for her tattoos,” Emma answered her question as she had seen it.

“Tattoos! I am sure mom will be thrilled when she finds out,” said Zelena with a heartfelt laugh. Not that she was surprised by this.

“I am sure Cora won’t care, she will be glad if I bring her, them back alive,” Emma argued a smile on her lips.

“You are of course right, and how soon will that be?” Zelena wondered, just as she heard her daughter yell, “Mom, where are you?”

“In here, love,” she called back as Emma answered, “I have tickets back in ten days, if everything goes as planned, all four will be home then. I have to go, have some calls to make.”

Before Zelena could ask who all four was the blonde had hung up. Zelena turned to her eight year old that just then had come back from school.

“Mom, why are you crying?” the young redhead looked at her mother with confused eyes. Her mother was sitting with the phone in her hand, looking at it, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I just got good news, these are happy tears, my love,” she smiled through her tears. She could feel her heart beating so hard she was afraid it would jump out of her chest. She was alive, her little sister was alive. She hadn’t heard from her sister in years. She had gotten four letters from her all together, four feathers and four post-its notes. When they stopped coming she had almost given up hope, still deep inside she knew Regina most likely was to stubborn to just lay down and die. Now she knew she had been right and that her hope had not been in vain.

 “Oh okay, is it okay I go over to play with Gracie after dinner, Alice is coming over also, we plan to play board games and cards?” she asked polite.

“Only if you do your homework before dinner,” Zelena said with a soft smile.

“Okay, will you look at it if I lay it out on my desk?” she asked, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

“Always,” Zelena kissed her cheek gently, seeing her daughter’s green eyes sparkle. She beamed running off, her ponytail jumping up and down as she left the room. Her young one had green eyes like her father, not blue like her own. Zelena had inherited her father’s clear blue eyes, much like Regina had gotten their mother’s brown.

As soon as Robin ran out of the room, Zelena pressed the number for her boss Mister Gold, hoping he was available after hours. She bit her lips as she heard his harsh of his voice, “Goldstein, who is this?”

“Hello Rex, it is I. I have a huge favor to ask, I need two weeks off, starting as tomorrow night,” she said, her tone firm.

“Zelena, that is out of the question, not when you are taking the case against Rosenberg,” he said in a sour tone.

“Please, Rex, and urgent family business has come up and I must leave and take care of it, in all the years I have worked for you I have not asked for anything. I am even sure I have vacation days to spare or sick days or both,” she argued. She had missed a lot in her daughter’s upbringing since her work as a D. A took her away from home.

“I suppose you do have that,” he sighed, knowing she was right.

“I will instruct Justin in the case before I go, you and I both know he is more than capable of doing it,” she said.

“If you can do that by tomorrow morning and you can assure me you will be back in fourteen days, you are free to go,” he said, knowing he would have no choice but to let her.

“I will, thank you so much, Rex, you won’t regret this,” she took a sigh of relief.

“I hope not, but I do have to go,” he said and hung up. Zelena sighed as she called Justin and instructed him to the best of her abilities, which wasn’t hard, as he was second chair in that case, saying they would go over it one more time in the morning. When that was done, she called the pilot of the family yet to tell him that she needed the jet by nine the next same night. Of course he had no reason to argue, as he assumed that Cora and Henry had approved and all was in order. He simply assumed that the trip Cora and Henry was scheduled for a later point. When that was done, Zelena picked up the phone to call her girlfriend Ruby Lucas.

Ruby picked up the phone at once saying, “Hi babe, what’s shaking?”

“I need a huge favor, can you look after my baby girl for about two weeks, maybe shorter?” Zelena said with a deep sight.

“Business trip or going on a romantic getaway without me?” Ruby frowned a bit in the other end. It struck it weird that if Zelena was going she wouldn’t have to have mentioned it before just then.

“Neither, remember a while back mom and dad hired that female detective to find my sister, seems she actually managed to do so. I am flying down there to see if I can be of any help. I know it’s a long shoot, but I need to try,” Zelena explained, not even knowing why she started to sob right then.

“I understand and of course I will take care of Robin, you want me to live at your place or she at mine?” Ruby wondered.

“Here, can you come and spend the night, I am leaving at noon tomorrow and I hate to bother my parents,” she requested.

“Of course, give me about thirty and I will be right over,” she said with a smile on her lips.

“Did I tell you that I love you, Ruby?” asked Zelena with a smile.

“Only every single day,” she said answered with a soft laugh.

“I really do, well need to start dinner, so see you soon,” she said, finding some vegetables in the fridge, to start making some pasta sous.

“Save some for me, in case I am late,” said Ruby, before handing up. Zelena decided to make double as Ruby always ate like a hungry wolf.

 

* * *

 

Early Wednesday morning Cora Maria Mills was fuming when she discovered her jet was not there and her pilot was on his way to Thailand. With her firstborn nonetheless. She didn’t know who she wanted to kill more, her daughter, the pilot or Emma for telling her Regina most like was found before her.

A snarl as she called Emma’s number. She soon heard a somewhat stressed blonde said, “Cora, this is not the best moment.”

“Well then I do suggest you make the moment,” Cora was not happy, hearing a lot of noise in the background. Was that a bar she was at?

“Excuse me, Arhit, I will be right back,” she excused herself to someone, when she was outside the bar she said, “What can I do for you, Mrs. Mills?”

“You can explain why my oldest daughter has taken my private jet and is on the way to where you are,” said Cora, her heel clicking hard against the pavement.

“Oh shit, I had no idea, really I didn’t,” Emma said, groaning, of course she should have known Zelena would do just that. She planned to call her to tell her otherwise just in case, but the time difference and he own straight schedule it had slipped her mind.

“So I take you found her?” Cora demanded to know.

“I…yes. It is a little complicated, and I really can’t debate the issues around it now, you just have to trust me,” she said with a heavy sigh.

“You…you actually found her?” Cora steadied herself to her husband for the mere shock of this news, the impact of those words hit her hard. She of course knew there was a chance Emma would find her, but she never expected her to do it, when everyone else had failed. Still here this woman was claiming she had done just that.

“Yes, but if you want me to bring her back, I really have to hang up,” Emma took a deep breath, adding, “I will call when we are on our way, all six of us.”

“All six?” Cora’s voice sounded sharp.

“As I said it is complicated, I will explain all of this later,” Emma was pressing.

“Miss. Swan, you are well to remember that I pay you well for this, and if you take advantage of that you will not receive a penny,” Cora reminded her. Henry looked at his wife confused. Surely saying so wouldn’t help their case.

“And you should remember that up to now I am the only one to come close to finding your family. I promised I will bring the…her back with or without your money. Now if you excuse me, I really do have to go,” said Emma in an equally sharp tone, before hanging up before the older lady had time to reply.

Cora looked at the phone and gasped in surprised. She was not used to anyone talking back or hang up on her, she would hate to admit she was impressed by the nerve of it. She put the phone back in her purse, before she turned to look at husband saying, “I think that it is safe to say Emma will be bringing more people than Regina home. Do you think she got children?”

“It is not impossible, it has been fifteen years, but if that is the case, should they not be as welcome as our daughter?” he answered, as he looked at his wife with calm eyes.

“Of course, of course, dear, but it makes me wonder what happened the last fifteen years, and why she didn’t contact us,” she sighed deeply. Without realizing it, she clung to her husband and her tears started to fall. She knew their daughter had contacted or try to with her sister, why not them.

“Shhh it will be alright, Cora, my love, she said she would bring them home and I am sure she will,” he drew circles on her back to calm her down.

“It’s just…we should have found her sooner, we should have been there for her. She probably think that we abandoned her,” she took a deep breath as she rested her head against the crock of his neck, letting herself feel safe.

“So do I, I am just glad that this woman is as good as her reputation would have it. And I find it a good thing she will go to arm’s length to get her back to us. Although I am not sure I wish to know what that entails,” he pressed a kiss into his wife’s hair ever so gently.

“I think we should cancel the flight today, Henry, it is not like we will get there so fast with a commercial flight, and if she has children, we need to prepare rooms for them also,” said Cora, looking into his blue eyes.

“I do agree, but maybe we should also ready a room extra for an adult, just in case she is bringing a friend, you never know,” he suggested.

“Of course, of course we will,” said nodded in agreement, before kissing him lovingly. She didn’t know when they would get there or how many they were, but in her eyes it never hurt to be prepared.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma cursed at herself for telling Zelena, of course she should have known that the other woman would be on the first flight over. Emma just hoped that she had not brought her daughter. No she would not be that stupid, on the other hand the other woman might be at help. The blonde soon texted her to get a room at the same hotel at she was at, and leave a message for her in the reception, she would contact her early morning. She soon got a text back that Zelena would, she was a bit jetlagged from the flight and needed to rest.

The blonde then went back to the table where her male companion was waiting. She needed him to get her the papers she needed for Regina, her son and her friend to go back to the states. She didn’t really care if she had to sleep with him to did so. All things considered Regina had gotten to ten times worse she was sure. And so the young blonde sat down next to him playing as charming as ever.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :o)


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you learn more about Regina and Kathryn's past, and Emma and Zelena meet up to talk strategies. Zelena also opens up about her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is up, enjoy dear reader :o)   
> I am going on vacation so next chapter will not be up to sometimes next week :o) I hope you all have a great week in the mean time :o)

**_Chapter 4_ **

Regina was fastening her earrings, diamonds, rare ones, she had saved for them, then again diamonds was cheap here. She reached for a dark red crop top. Kathryn looked at her friend smiling, “You really think this girl can keep her word and not just get us, but Henry and Lily Rose out as well.”

“She will I am sure of it, we just need to trust her,” she smiled at her. She knew somehow Emma would keep her word. Regina couldn’t tell how she knew, but she still somehow did.

“Good, because they, our children deserve better than the life they were born into,” said the blonde, getting a nod in return.

“I agree, but it was not like either of us planned this life or to get pregnant,” Regina said with a deep sigh.

“Don’t go there, love,” Kathryn said, getting up, to pull her close and kiss her cheek, adding, “After all we have it better than most here.”

“I know we do, babe, but I wish in many ways I didn’t get pregnant under these conditions, if Daniel…” she shook her head, pulling on a pair of high heel leather boots.

“Don’t go there, he is gone, just like Lily Rose’s father, all gone. I know better than to dwell on it. We are glad to be alive, but if they ever find us after we leave, we might not be that lucky. I just hope for our sake that this Swan lady knows what she is doing,” said Kathryn with a deep sigh, worry in her voice.

“So do I, but I checked her out online and she seems to be very bad ass,” said Regina, thinking about her. The blonde had seemed small, but she had no doubts Emma could kick any guy’s ass, due to the muscles on her arms.

“Online, when did you manage that?” Kathryn asked confused, it was not like they had computers and the phones they had had no internet.

“A John, he let me borrow his iPad against some favors,” she shrugged.

“How typically you to do, I do hope for your sake you got his money also,” said Kathryn, shaking her head so her blonde hair flooded down her shoulders.

“Of course, I am not stupid, you want to come with to the club to find some John’s?” Regina asked, dancing along to some music that was in their joined room.

“Sure, I have a couple hours before my shift starts,” said Kathryn and pulled on a tight fit too short dress. A black and a bit exclusive one this time. She smiled as she put on her heels. Spite the harsh exterior she put on, Regina was just like a kid sometimes. She was just glad she for once seemed happy and without worries.

 

* * *

 

**_11 years earlier_ **

“Oh, no, no, no, this cannot be happening,” Regina was freaking out in the bathroom. She didn’t even know how she was going to handle the positive pregnancy test in her hand.

“Regina are you done in there, I really need to use the bathroom,” said Kathryn from the other side of the door.

“Use the other bathroom, I need a moment,” she said, swallowing hard. If Hector found out, she would surely be dead. He pretty much owned her, and he had not been happy when Regina had gotten her first tattoo, she was sure he would beat the living daylight out of her if Kathryn had not stepped between.

“Come on, just let me use it, Gina, it’s not like I haven’t seen you before,” Kathryn practically begged. She wasn’t about to give up that easily.

Regina sighed and opened the door to their joined bathroom, making the other woman bolt for the toilet, sitting down to pee, letting out a sigh of relief. It had been a close call, Katherine knew. Regina shook her head with a small smile. Once she was done and had washed her hands the blonde looked over at Regina whispering, “Thank you, sweetie, what is wrong?”

It was just then the older woman noticed that Regina’s face was white was ash. She was nervously biting her lower lips, looking down at the floor, her hands gripping tightly around something she couldn’t see.

“Pre…pregnant, Hector will kill me,” she whispered, before loud sobs started to escape her.

The blonde wrapped her arms around her, just picturing how afraid she had to be. Haven once being in that situation herself she could easily put herself in Regina’s shoes. She held her close, gently stroking her back whispering, “Shhh, it is okay and he won’t kill you.”

“How can you know?” Regina wondered, looking at her.

“Because he will use the kid if you choose to have it as leverage,” Kathryn took a deep breath. It was the sad truth, as long as they had their children, they could make them do anything.

“You. You have a child?” Regina looked at her friend with surprised eyes. She would have never figured it to be so, but then again it would make sense why she never tried to run.

“Yes, a daughter, Lily Rose,” she nodded, a soft smile graced her red lips.

“Awww, I didn’t know,” Regina felt badly now.

“It’s okay, I don’t see her that often, but I know she is alive and that is enough for me, but sometimes I am foolish enough to dream that we once will escape this life and live a good life,” a dreamy sigh escaped her.

“Can I join in on that dream?” Regina wondered, feeling a little better but not much.

“Of course, sweetheart,” Kathryn pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, adding, “Feeling a little better now?”

“A little yes, but I am still scared you know, does that ever go away?” she wondered, looking into her blue eyes.

“Not all the way, but the fear lessens with time,” she answered, truthfully.

The young brunette simply nodded without saying anything more regarding it. She needed a way to overcome her fear and to keep the baby. She knew of course that the father might be a John named Daniel Colter. He had requested her more than once and they were in a weird way going steady. A little too much so, she heard by someone she knew that he had died in a car accident. She had an ugly feeling it was no accident at all. Then again nothing in their world were. If someone died they usually knew why and how and who was behind it. She didn’t really care though. She was not going to die, somehow, someway she would get back to her family. She would even bring Kat with her, after all she was like a big sister to her. She gently kissed her cheek before she whispered, “Thank you for having my back.”

“Any time, love, any time,” she smiled at her, pressing another kiss against her forehead, before letting her go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

**_Current time_ **

“Oh, there you are,” Emma said as she joined Zelena at a table in the hotel bar. She had been looking for her for some time that morning as even at that hour the bar was full. Tourists mostly.

“Yeah here I am, I am sorry if I got you in trouble with mother by coming here,” she said with a sigh.

“I had worse and I do understand, actually I may need your help, but it depends if you want to get your hands dirty,” said Emma with a grin, looking at her.

“I am not a D.A for nothing, tell me what you need and I will try to help,” said Zelena, looking at her with curious eyes.

“I need you to call this number and ask for Demon Kitty, it’s a long story, but it’s the name for your sister’s best friend here,” Emma said with a sigh. She had done some research to find out just that.

“I hope I don’t have to fuck her as I doubt my better half would like that,” said Zelena, raising her brows at the blonde. She could play along up to a certain point she knew, but that was about it. Having been with Ruby for about three years, she didn’t want to do anything to mess that up.

“No, just info, she is coming back with us, Regina demanded it and I need to know as much as possible about her,” said Emma, looking at her with pleading eyes.

“Alright, I can do that I do suppose,” she took up her phone and pressed ring, hearing a male voice say, “Whores of Babylon, how may I help.”

“My name is Zelena Greenville and I need company for the afternoon and night, I can assure that I can afford it. I need Demon Kitty by three pm. I am at room 21 at the Siam so she has to look classy,” Zelena’s tone was all business. She argued a bit back and forth before she clearly got a yes.

Emma looked at her a bit impressed, suddenly getting how she won cases and why she got them in the first place. Clearly the woman was all about business and would not take no for an answer. A treat she no doubt had gotten from her mother Emma was quite sure. The blonde soon dialed the same number requesting the queen for the night. She got a no at first, but soon the answer would change and Regina would be at her room around 8pm the same night.

“I really need to go back and rest and then get ready for the date for this woman and call my babysitter,” said Zelena, looking at Emma.

“Oh shit, I forgot you have a kid as well, how did she take it that you left?” Emma asked her polite.

“She is okay, to tell you the truth she is with the woman I am dating. And before you ask I am not gay, I date out of convenient mostly, men or women different ages. This one whoever is special, and we have been together for some time, we have known each other since our school days. Mother does not approve, which is weird as we have been best friend since childhood. I guess it is because Ruby has a wild side, but I don’t really care as Robin adores her as much as I do,” said Zelena with a soft mile.

“I wasn’t going to say that at all, I was simply going to say that I was happy for you,” said Emma, offering a smile back. She was sure Zelena lived a stressful life and that a girlfriend could take some of the edge off.

“Oh thank you,” Zelena browsed through her cell finding a decent picture of her love showing Emma saying, “This is her, my Ruby.”

“She seems cute,” Emma looked at the brunette with pink stripes in her hair, she was wearing a pair of denim hotpants, a too big shirt with a Pink Floyd logo, and a squared shirt on top, smiling brightly to the camera. She seemed the total opposite of Zelena, maybe that was why they worked, she figured.

“She really is, come to think of it she is all I ever wanted, wrapped up in a crazy little ball. What about you, anyone waiting for you at home ?” the redhead wondered.

“Me, no, having this job makes it rather lonely I am afraid, but it is okay really I mean I get to meet new people, have adventures and it is for sure never boring,” said Emma with a small laugh. She hated to admit she was lonely.

“I can get that, plus you are probably also afraid that people you have hunted down before can come back for you, and it would be easier to not have anyone else to worry about on top of that?” Zelena pointed out.

“That too, but it is also that I have been on my own for as long as I could remember. I never knew who my parents was or why they gave me up you know. When I was younger I used to dream about them, that they would come back for me, or that a nice family would adopt me, but when you come to a certain age, you realize it won’t happen. You see, every family wanted the youngest one from the orphanage, and the foster homes they keep sending you back. There was always a reason, in the end I didn’t care to remember what. I was the fucked up child no one wanted. In time I got used to being that. I mean I had some friends, but it never stuck, nor did love interests, because they found that I was too hard to live with. I considered getting a dog, but because of this job well…” she stopped, looking down at her glass with apple juice. She didn’t even know why she was telling Zelena this. She was mostly more restrained when it came to talking about stuff like this.

“Trust me when I say, family isn’t all it is cranked up to be,” Zelena said with a sigh, placing a hand on top of one of Emma’s.

“Oh?” the blonde looked up at her.

“I don’t know if you know what the family business actually is?” Zelena eyed her with her sparkling, blue eyes.

“Something to do with fashion, I know that your parents have more than enough to pay me for my services. I don’t do it for the money though. It was something in her voice, and his eyes when it came to me, that desperation, they needed her back. Or to know what happened. Not my usual clients, that was why I am doing it. To reunite them I guess. Only it won’t be as easy as they think,” Emma looked into her eyes. It was like looking into old Henry’s eyes. Zelena did indeed have her father’s eyes she realized. It was something in them that showed some type of calmness that made her feel safe.

“We own both a fashion magazine and a own clothing brand. Mother and father are always on the hunt for new brands to feature in there magazines and fabrics to use for new clothing for their models. I used to be one when I was younger, but well I wanted to go in another direction. I studied law and became an attorney and hope to later become a judge,” she said with a smile.

“And you said you have a girlfriend, the father of your daughter is he still in the picture?” Emma couldn’t help but to wonder.

“Oh Robin, we were thick as thieves eleven years back, we meet in school as well, he was from a high-class family, a class above me and Red, and ruggedly handsome. There wasn’t anywhere we didn’t go together. We even did archery on our spare time together. We planned to get married and grow old together, you know how it is young love. I was about twenty-two, well just about when I found I was pregnant. I had to take the choice if I wanted to keep it or have an abortion you know, all things considered I was still in school and planned to be. I talked it over with my teachers and well Robin and I somehow managed to be on top of everything spite the fact that I was pregnant. She was born earlier than planned and a few days later he was killed in a hit and run. Robin was killed by impact, the police never found the driver. So I was alone with her, well mother and father helped out a lot, they do adore her,” Zelena finished her tale.

“Wow, I am sorry about Robin, but what you have accomplished spite the fact you had her is rather impressive,” said Emma, giving her a genuine smile.

“I did what I had to do to survive, that’s what you do right?” said Zelena, smiling back.

“I suppose you are right, can I ask you something regarding your parents?” the blonde said, taking another sip of apple juice.  

“Ask anything, I don’t mind,” Zelena took a sip of her appletini, giving Emma a polite nod.

“Your mother seems rather cold, has she always been that way, it seems that she is always in control. I meet many women that seem like her in my life, and well they are dangerous, is she?” Emma wondered curiously.

“She is very much so, I never got if her employees respect her because of she treats them with respect and is a fair boss, or because of fear or both. I know her never to raise a hand against my father, but…” she sighed, looking down.

“She did with you and Regina, didn’t she?” Emma needed to know.

“Yes, she did, that cut on Regina’s upper lip is her doing, but not my story to tell. The day my sister went missing, I was sure she would kill me, she slapped me so hard and I know I deserved it, but father he held her off. She pulled me close shortly after though. She didn’t let me out of her sight for a week or more, she would never admit that she was scared to lose me also, but I know she was. She took Regina’s disappearance hard and distanced herself from me quite a bit in time. Not because she wanted to I am sure, she just couldn’t handle looking at me alone, not having Regina there also. I get it though it was my fault, I should have looked after her better,” tears streaming from her blue eyes now. The guilt still stung thinking back to that day, her mother had been right, she had to do one thing, just one thing.

“No, it wasn’t you were only a child Zelena, and this happens more often than you know. The important thing is that we found her now and we will bring her home, together,” Emma, taking her hand in her own.

Zelena nodded whispering, “It all fall apart that day, it was like our hearts got broken more than anyone was willing to admit. Mother and father lied at first saying she was at a boarding school across and kept up appetences. God forbid mother would show any emotions or show that anything was wrong. She cried though, every night for years, and I felt I was becoming more and nonexistent.”

“That must have been hard,” Emma said in a sympathetic tone.

“Oh, it was, why I buried myself in school work, and practically lived at Ruby’s at a point, then using my focus on Robin and well my daughter, I never really had a real break where I had time for just me. Not until just now that is,” she said with a tired laugh.

“Well then I say make the most of it to the degree you, we can,” said Emma with a soft smile, laughing also.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter, feedback is always much wanted :o)


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Zelena meet Kathryn for the first time, and the two of them talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters in the story, and going through it again it really makes my heart ache.

_**Chapter 5** _

Zelena wasn’t sure how long she had been at the bar with Emma, but by the time she called Ruby it was about 3 am in the morning at home. She was a bit tipsy, still they had a quite long conversation and ended with their usual endearments. Zelena smiled as she hung up. She looked at the time, three hours to Regina’s friend would knock on her door. A lazy yawn would escape her red lips as she sat her alarm for one and a half hour later. The redhead did however not wake by her alarm, but the knock on the door. She sat up with a jolt, realizing her hair was a mess  and so was her makeup. She heard another knock and found that it really didn’t matter, she slipped on her black heels and went to open the door for the blonde that seemed to be a few inches higher in her heels.

The blonde eyed her up and down, frowning before she said, “Did I come at a bad time?”

“No it is my fault, jetlagged, I fell asleep, my apologies,” Zelena stepped aside so the other woman could slide inside. Her blonde hair put up in bun, she was wearing a pencil skirt, black, and a white blouse with a matching black blazer and heels. Zelena frowned as it was usually like the outfit she would wear for work. She sat down on the bed as the other woman said, “I take it you are in town for business Miss…?”

“Mills, but call me Zelena,” she said with a small smile, seeing no point in lying as she had on the phone hiring this woman, adding, “Actually for a change I am in town for vacation. I got your ‘company’ recommended by a friend.”

“Ahhh I take it he was pleased by our services,” the blonde nodded with acknowledgment.

“She…yes she was, she was with one of your younger coworkers, a brunette, I believe you call her Queen or Queenie, I cannot see why he would want her though,” Zelena treaded carefully as the other woman came to sit down on her lap. Zelena rested her arms on her hips, knowing this was a dangerous game to play. Especially since she didn’t plan to cheat on Ruby.

“Ahh yes, my little Queen, she has high demands, but she is also quite bossy for her age, doesn’t take crap from anyone and she has a crown tattooed. But since you ordered me I take it you like someone with more maturity,” Kathryn parried her.

“Actually normally this would be true, but you see I would like intel, as well I am here to help. You see your little Queen is my younger sister,” Zelena took a deep breath.

The other woman looked her straight in the eyes, but she didn’t move. Her hand went to cup Zelena’s cheek, two of her fingers gently stroked over her cheekbone. She watched as Zelena’s eyes closed to the touch and her lips quivered lightly. Kathryn saw it though, the similarity in their features, there was no doubt this woman she was now on the lap of, was indeed was Regina’s older sister.

She carefully leaned pressing a soft kiss against her forehead, leaning to whisper in her ear, “It is okay, she is alive, I have made sure to teach her well in the trade.”

“She shouldn’t have been taught in this at all, and…and neither should you, how young were you?” Zelena asked, her hand carefully stroked along her sides.

“Young enough to not remember most of my life before anymore, it doesn’t really matter anymore. I just wish my daughter had a better life,” she got off Zelena’s lap. She walked over to a dresser in the room and leaned against it, looking at the redhead.

“I know all about that, I…have a daughter too, I raised her mostly on my own,” Zelena said in a sympathetic tone.

“I am afraid they will have her do the same as I do,” said Kathryn with a deep sigh.

“Emma won’t let that happen I am sure. Are you hungry I was about to order room service,” said Zelena calmly, changing the subject.

“Yes, I am. She never forgot you, you know. Regina, I mean, she got punished for trying to get messages to you, in the in the end she stopped. She just hoped you didn’t want to forget her, you are tattooed on her body, a tribute to you, over her heart,” Kathryn whispered. She didn’t get into how exactly, she felt that would be up to Regina to tell her.

“I got them, the messages. I saved every single one, I even came here after the graduation trying to find her, but I as you can tell didn’t succeed, daddy tried too,” A single tear ran down Zelena’s cheek but the thought of it.

“Your father, what does he look like?” Kathryn wondered, coming closer.

Zelena found her phone and found a picture of her father, their father, showing it to the other woman. Kathryn’s jaw dropped, “He had more auburn hair back then right? Because if so I have seen him. He even gave me a donut and a soda. Of course, it never occurred to me he was Regina’s father. He was just an older gentleman trying to be nice to me, without trying to bed me.”

“That was daddy, he always looked after the less fortunate. As for not trying to bed you, he would never cheat on my mother, as he is a devoted husband to my knowledge,” a small laugh escaped Zelena.

“I could tell, his eyes, full of kindness, I see that in Regina’s from time to time, she is fluent in Spanish you know, she taught me some even. And we always play this game of storytelling, she got it from him I believe,” said Kathryn with a smile, kicking of her shoes.

“I remember that game, let us play it once I ordered some food,” she said, picking up the phone, ordering a great deal of the menu. She then looked at Kathryn saying, “If I were a princess and lived in a castle, you would be ?”

“I would be a dashing young prince on a horse white as the sky,” Kathryn continued with a dreamy smile.

“Would you come and slay the dragon that is guard before my tower?” Zelena wondered, pretending to fear the imaginary dragon.

“No I would tame it and we would fly away to my castle,” said Kathryn after thinking a bit.

“Would you get me a horse?” Zelena wondered with a small smile.

“I would get you two, one to ride on and one that would get a foal,” Kathryn smiled back, feeling much better than she first walked into the room.

“It is really too bad I can’t make love to you,” sadness in Zelena’s voice.

“You are taken, the good ones always are,” Kathryn signed heavily. In that moment she really wished the redhead was single.

“I am, she is home with my daughter as we speak,” said Zelena with a small nod.

“Ahhh and here I thought your parents would babysit,” said Kathryn wiggling a brown.

“Normally yes, but they were going on a company trip and I was leaving in a hurry, taking their jet,” she sniggered as her phone rang. She looked at the display and a picture of her mother came up. She rolled her eyes, making sign for the other woman to be quiet.

“Yes mother,” she said in a calm tone.

“Where in the hell are you? Need you to remind you that you are always to tell us if you are to take the plane,” Cora’s angry voice rang in her ears.

“I needed a vacation, so I borrowed the jet,” she said sarcastically.

“Oh don’t play coy with me, Zelena, I could have you jailed for theft,” her mother snarled.

“Be my guest, but be aware it says in the contract of the jet that I have as much as claim to it as you and father and I told him to fly back at once. I will use a commercial plane on my way back. And for the record I am trying to find my sister and we are sooo close,” she said as there was a knock on the door.

Kathryn went to open, exchanging a few words with the man before taking the cart into the room, flopping back down on the bed. Cora didn’t even ask, she took a deep breath, “Just be careful, okay, you have no idea where that woman has been.”

“Jeez mother, I have a girlfriend remember, we are talking that is all. Would it kill you to trust me every once in a while, I know what I am doing,” said Zelena getting off the bed, pacing around.

“Well the last time I did that, I lost a daughter,” Cora spat back with thinking. She regretted her words at once, but she knew she could not take it back and so she didn’t try. She took a deep breath instead, wondering why it was easier to lash out, than to tell her how she really felt. That she wasn’t really upset about the damn jet, rather that she wished she was there with Zelena or instead of her, that she worried about her being gone instead.

“That was low even for you, I am sure you would be happy if I went missing instead,” Zelena said and hung up, before her mother had time to reply. Tears stinging in her blue eyes. Kathryn jumped on her feet, but Zelena held up her hand for her to not come closer and so she didn’t. The redhead used a moment to gather herself, before she said, “Let us eat, please.”

The blonde woman nodded and took a plate of salad of the cart, before sitting down on a nearby table to eat. She could only imagine how strained Zelena’s relationship with her mother had become after her younger sister vanished. They heard the phone ring again, but Zelena ignored it and sat down by the table eating some chips.

Kathryn looked over at her saying, “You are aware that your sister is as far from the girl you lost in the street back then right. She most likely won’t be the same ever again.”

“I assumed as much, mind if I ask you a question?” Zelena paused as she put the fries she was about to eat aside.

The other woman sensed something unpleasant was coming, still she would answer any question Regina’s sister had if it would give her some closure. Zelena took a deep breath before asking, “When a pimp take a young girl like you or my sister, how does he get her to do what he wants, I mean how does he get her under her control?”

“You mean breaking in a bitch?” Kathryn said with no emotion, adding, “Trust me you do not want to know.”

“I need to know, I need to know what happened, what happened when I took my eyes of her?” the redhead said, having a feeling she deep down didn’t want to know.

“They lock her or them up at first, starve them, until they will do anything to get a scrap of food or water. You should be glad you have never seen the conditions we have lived under. After the first five to ten days you know in the end no one will come for you and there is no way out so…” she looked away.

Tears left Zelena’s clear blue eyes as her guilt consumed her, she looked away as well, crying quietly. Kathryn didn’t know what to say, mostly because she knew nothing she said would change anything. She waited until the redhead gathered herself and said, “She was…is stronger than most, why she has survived for so many years. And headstrong, you sister should have been dead years ago, but she refused to give up, ever. I think deep down she hoped you or someone else would find her.”

“Her pimp or pimps can they be taken down or are they too many?” Zelena wondered.

“If it had been someplace else maybe, but the system here is too corrupt,” she answered, with a deep sigh.

Zelena nodded, asking, “Is there anything I can offer you?”

“Just promise me that you won’t leave us behind, me and my Lily Rose,” she turned to look into her eyes.

“I promise, no matter what happens, you both are coming back with us, you are even welcome to stay at my place or my parents until you get settled,” Zelena offered.

“Thank you, can I use the bed please, get some rest?” she wondered, she suddenly felt so very tired.

“Of course, for as long as you want, I can pay whatever rate you have with interest,” she smiled at her, moving aside.

She watched as Kathryn curled up under her sheets, removing all but her underwear. She wasn’t even shy about it, Zelena guessed it came with the territory of her work. She watched as she curled up and soon began to draw deep breath, seemingly sleeping unconcerned. The redhead took a picture of her, attaching it to a message, writing, “Love, I am bringing her back, with her daughter, it is the least I can do, I miss you. Is my angel okay?”

She pressed send and waited. Soon she got a reply, “You are a good woman, sweetie, and she is fine. We miss you to too, hope you will be home in not too long, keep me updated. I love you always.”

Zelena smiled by this, wondering how Emma was holding up, and not to mention her younger sister, knowing all she could do was to wait. And even if it drove her crazy she figured she had done it for so many years that a day or two more probably wouldn’t matter. She looked at her phone again, a text from her mother, what it said would bring her back to tears, as it was the confirmation of love she needed for so many years. It was what Cora couldn’t say, “ **I would have been just as crushed if you had gone missing, I love you both equally, still in different ways, as you two are quite different. I would never want you to have gone missing instead, I don’t blame you, and it was a foul thing of me to say. I love you, my little troublemaker, my heart, always. Please forgive my harsh words.** ”

As more tears flowed down her cheeks she wrote back, “ **I love you too mommy, we will soon be back with you.** ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, it means more than you will ever know :o)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma meet with Regina, and later defends her honor a club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note : Not being in Regina's situation, I only presume that this is how the relationship with her fellow workers are. Also this I consider to be one of many groups and I therefore figured this would be how they would have it go within the group owned by Hector. However I don't mean to speak wrongly of it, so if anyone has objections please do say.

 

**_Chapter 6_ **

That day and the night before Emma kept an eye over the house where the children of Hector’s whores were being held. She made notes over the guard changes, the entrances and exits, and whatever she needed to get the two children out of there. She could easily count twelve children in total, making her wonder how many whores this Hector owned, and what their ages where. She shook it off, she couldn’t think about that, the main focus were Regina’s son and the daughter of her friend. She had to find a way to get them out of there without the guards suspecting anything. At least being there most of the day and night she could tell the routines. She had gotten Hector’s name from the cop she had seen the night before, and from there managed to hack into the information about the rest of his whereabouts. As she slowly made her way back to the hotel, she was curious as to what Cora and Henry senior would say to the people she would bring home with her. Not to mention to how their daughter looked now. All grown up and as far from their lifestyle you could come. Still she was alive so Emma figured that was something.

The blonde couldn’t even start to picture what Regina had been through the years she had been gone. The measures she had taken to stay alive. Even in the state Emma had seen her in she seemed strong and like a person you didn’t want to cross. Which was probably why Hector and his men had kept her. She took a deep breath as she stopped by a bar nearby the hotel and ordered a drink. She looked at her phone, a dozen calls from Cora’s phone number during the day, she couldn’t speak with her she knew, not until all was in order. A harsh laugh when she thought of the fact that the reason Regina was still alive, was that she had intertied her mother’s strength and determination. If Cora only knew. Emma watched a father and a mother with two children at a nearby table. The two girls seemed bored, the young blonde figured they were at the same age Regina and Zelena had been when Regina had gone missing.

How many children went missing like that she wondered. All it took was for the parents to look away one short second and that was it. Lost never to be found again. It was a cruel and harsh world, something the blonde had learned at a young age. She ordered another drink taking a deep breath, wondering how Zelena was getting along with Regina’s friend.

She saw the family leave and a group of friends her age taking their place. Drinks were being ordered. A smile graced her face as she wished for a second she had that, friends. Her life didn’t include that though, she was out finding people so often that she wouldn’t have time for friends, or a life partner for that matter. She shook her head, paid her bill and walked the last couple of blocks to the hotel, where she went to bed. She fell asleep at once, entering a kingdom of restless dream.

 

Waking up early morning she wondered how many men and perhaps women Regina had entertained as she had slept. She turned on the tv and watched a pointless TV show, her eyes partly looking out the window at the pool where hotel guests were swimming and having fun.

Fun, it seemed more like a long-lost dream, with no friends, no family, and no time, Emma had forgot what it felt like. What it would be like to have a life without worries, and simply just relaxing. She had a feeling Regina could relate to that. Perhaps her friends or family here as well. She wondered what they dreamed of when their lives were what they were. Her own wish was quite simple, a family, a place to belong, to be accepted as she was.

 

Regina’s heels clicked against the cold floor as she made her way to Emma’s room tiredly. Her body was aching all over, the last twenty-four hours had been too hard on her. She wasn’t as young as she once were, not old, but not quite that flexible anymore. What she wouldn’t give for just a day’s rest, not having to worry about who would fuck her next.

She took a breath knocking on the door, only to having it opened by the blonde, she looked tired as well. Regina could smell the faint scent of beer coming from her lips. She wasn’t drunk, Regina knew, not even tipsy, she assumed simply tired. How many like herself had this woman helped over the years she wondered, did she ever have a night off? A family to go home to?

The blonde stepped aside and let her pass, before closing the door behind her. Regina looked at her, taking a breath before she said, “I…have been thinking.”

“Oh?” the blonde looked at her with wondering eyes.

“My father, can you call him, I don’t think I am ready to talk to him, but I would like to hear his voice?” she swallowed hard. She had missed his voice for years, ever since their last meeting she had longed to hear it. For years she had longed to do that, if only to hear him say her name, the memory if his safe voice was fading though. Still right now, even if she was grown up, she missed him more than words could describe.

“Alright,” Emma nodded, grasping for her phone, although she only had Cora’s number, she figured the couple most likely were together. Cora soon answered and Emma asked polite to speak with Regina’s father. Although Emma knew the elderly woman was reluctant to give her phone away, she still called for her husband, that soon took it and said, “Miss Swan, is everything okay?”

“Yes, sir, but uhm, this may sound strange to you, but there is someone here that wish to hear your voice, mind if I put you on speaker?” Emma wondered, looking over at Regina seeing the anticipation in her eyes.

“Not at all,” she heard a glimmer of hope in his voice, she could even picture his blue eyes sparkling at the other end of the phone.

Emma did so saying, “You are now on speaker, sir.”

“Regina?” his voice filled the hotel room, almost dragging the brunette to the phone. It was him, her father, her strength, her rock, he was on the other end. Tears streaming from her eyes, the impact of his voice was stronger than she would ever imagined it would be.

“Da…daddy,” her voice was almost as a whisper, suddenly she felt years younger. Suddenly she was back to the marked place with them, watching him leave with her mother.

Emma watched the older woman, her tears, her raw emotion, not interrupting the moment.

“Yes, sweetheart, it is I, how are you feeling, princess?” he asked, the concern clearly shining through.

“I feel tired, so very tired and scared, I wish you were here, I really do, I have some news to share, but I wish it was under other circumstances,” she took a deep breath.

“As do I, my love, as do I,” he said, Emma could tell that his voice was breaking too.

“Is mother too?” Regina wondered, she didn’t know why she felt the urge to hear her voice. Still she did.

“I am here, princess,” Cora’s voice was hardly recognizable, it was much softer than Emma had ever heard it. She never could have imagined it being that soft even, but then again, she hadn’t heard the woman talk to her children before, people tended it soften when they were around their children.

“You are a grandfather, daddy, I mean bother are grandparents, I have a son, his name is Henry Daniel Mills, he is a fine boy, and I have a friend Kath she has helped me a lot, she will be coming with me, and her daughter,” said Regina calmly, waiting for a reaction.

“Well if that is the case we can’t wait to meet you all, how old is he?” Henry said.

“He is nine and he looks like his father, he is not…it’s a long story, all that happened is. Can you forgive me for what I have done?” she asked, she suddenly felt badly about what she had been turned into. This was not how she was raised. Not at all, still she didn’t really have a say in all that happened to her.

“Of course, princess, none of this was your fault,” Henry said calmly.

“There is nothing to forgive, Regina, you have done nothing wrong,” said Cora, adding, “We just want you home, all of you.”

“I…love you so much,” she whispered, before she fell apart in sobs.

“We love you too baby girl,” it came from both parents before the connection broke. Emma had a feeling they were sobbing as hard as their daughter. Emma sat down next to her and pulled her into her arms, stroking her gently. She rested her head on top of Regina’s, she didn’t even why she wanted so strongly for the other woman to feel safe.

Emma was a bit taken aback by the strong emotions she was feeling towards this woman, she was struggling with the temptation to press soft kisses into her dark strands. She wasn’t sure if it was the woman herself or the scent of her that made Emma feel drawn towards her.

‘Stop it, she is just the daughter of another client,’ Emma told herself as she startled when Regina slowly raised her head from her chest and looked deep into her eyes. Emma felt her heart stop as she used all her strength not to kiss her.

Regina tilted her head, looking at her closer saying, “So you do this for a living, tracking people like me?”

“More or less, drag some in for bail, but I also reunite people,” Emma shrugged a little.

“So, then I take it you are not in a relationship?” Regina tried, figuring she might as well try to get this woman’s story. Clearly, she would spend some time with her before she got to be reunited with her family. She knew it wasn’t as easy as to just jump on a plane.

“No, or I mean I have been, but since I travel so much it made it too hard,” Emma said, no emotion in her voice.

“Yeah I get that I suppose. It’s not like I could have a relationship in my line of work either, no man or woman could ever understand this. I had well a thing with Henry’s father, but…long story short, Hector’s hence men killed him,” Regina broke eye contact and looked away. It was not hard to see that she had cared for the man, whoever he was.

“Aw, I am sorry,” Emma cupped her cheek and stroked it with her thumb.

“It is okay, I should have known better, I simply can’t get away from him, Hector, that is, none of us can,” she took a deep breath. She had learned early that it was no escape.

“But you never, how to put it nicely, had a relationship with one of the other prostitutes you work alongside?” Emma struggled to find her words.

“You can say it you know, whores, that’s what we are, no reason to sugarcoat it. We degrade ourselves and for what? You can’t picture what we had to do for just some food, for a shower, even a newspaper. Things so many takes for granted,” she shook her head, before she answered the question, “No we don’t have relationships like that, we are more like siblings looking out for each other. However, we know what happens when one go missing, or a new girl gets taken into the family.”

“I may not know what it is like to do many of the things you must have done, but I know what it is to have nothing. There are times where I have lived in my car, because I didn’t have money to pay the rent. Being in my line of work, well it is not guaranteed that you always have work,” Emma replied, breaking free from Regina’s warm palm. She walked over to the small fridge, talking out a small bottle of vodka and something to mix it with. She found a glass on the desk in the room and mixed it together, under Regina’s watchful eyes. When she had taken a big sip, she looked at the brunette saying, “You want to go out, dance?”

“I thought that wasn’t a thing you could do, I mean that you had to keep this professional,” Regina raised a brown.

“As long as I don’t kiss or sleep with you…” Emma shrugged.

“I haven’t been out dancing in forever,” Regina got out of the bed, glad Emma wouldn’t treat her like one of her many customer. She smiled at the blonde saying, “I know a place.”

“Then I shall follow your lead, I do have you for some more hours,” Emma opened the door. Regina smiled walking through it, suddenly feeling a bit younger. She hadn’t been trying to get clients at clubs since she was at least in her late teens. It would be a nice change of pace, forgetting her sorrows in high music, only feeling the music and not the pace of her own heart.

 

* * *

 

Emma couldn’t stop giggling as she jumped up and down with the rest of the dancefloor. She was slowly forgetting this was just another job, right now she felt relaxed and free, like she was just having fun with a close friend. Then again, she wouldn’t know how that would have felt, never having had any.

She watched Regina move to the songs as they changed, she really was a great dancer and Emma watched mesmerized. She couldn’t take her eyes of her. The lights were flashing, their bodies were sweaty as they moved against each other as Regina pulled her closer. Their touches were not so innocent anymore, yet Emma was in control of her doings. She however stood frozen when reality hit, as a man yelled at her, “Can I take her for a spin when you are done with her?”

Emma felt her blood boil in her veins as she turned to him snarling, “No, she is my girl, so keep your paws to yourself.”

“Your girl, I have had her more than once and I will again,” he grinned at her. Emma felt a shiver run down her spine, “So this was how it was, Regina’s life.” No, Emma decided, not tonight and so clubbed him hard over the nose, making him go down,  bleeding, then she took Regina’s hand and dragged her out of there, before he could get up.

Once outside Regina looked at her with wide eyes saying, “What the heck was that, Miss. Swan?”

“He…” Emma was practically shivering with anger. Oh, how she wished she could have done more damage than she did.

“He is just a John, Emma, and if Hector hears…you really shouldn’t have done that,” she sighed, even though she felt her heart swell by the fact that someone had defended her after all these years.

“I know, I just couldn’t stand the thought of him sleeping with you, that anyone would do that to you again. I am sorry, Regina, but you deserve so much better, and I shall take you away from it, if I so must take care of Hector himself. Because I never break my word,” Emma said in in serious tone, meaning every word.

“Awwwe, Emma,” Regina felt her heart beat fast by her words. She leaned to plant a peck on her cheek, whispering, “I have to go, call me, and don’t let me wait too long.”

She was gone before the shade of red spread across Emma’s cheek. It was then she decided that next night would be the night she took her and Henry away. But she needed help she knew, and even if that was Zelena it would just have to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is as always much wanted :o)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Emma keep her word and get them out of there, and Regina is finally reunited with her sister. Emma and Regina ends up having a private moment on the family yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a little long, but to me it didn't feel right to split up. I hope you as a reader still enjoy it.

**_Chapter 7_ **

“Oh Kath, you should have seen her,” Regina was swooning on her bed, retelling the night to her best friend. She was retelling it for what felt the hundred time, as she had the last couple of days. She just couldn’t get the vision out of her mind. 

“Oh?” the older woman said, looking at her friend, she hadn’t seen her like this since…Daniel. Even if she had heard the story what felt like a million times before she still indulged Regina in hearing it again, as it made her happy. And if was one thing the years here had taught her, it was you had to take whatever drops of happiness you could, as it was not much to speak of.

“Yeah she clubbed Marcus, hard, so he went to the ground and was all don’t ever touch her again,” said Regina with a dreamy sigh, her heart still beating fast. She seldom used her John’s first names, but she had known this one for years, he used her behind his wife’s back. Regina didn’t approve, but she didn’t say anything, as he paid to well for her services. She suspected that his wife wouldn’t let him taker her roughly, especially from behind, therefore Regina was the substitute.

“Wow, she must like you, Regina,” Kathryn said and smiled at her. The older woman was sure she had said this before also, but she would kept on saying it, until her friend believed her.

“Nah I’m probably just another client, but it was still nice,” Regina shook it off, noticing that Kathryn had on a green scarf she hadn’t seen before. It looked exclusive and not like something her friend would buy for herself. She eyed her saying, “Gift from a John?”

“No, Jane, your sister in fact, been with her the last couple of nights, she got class, that is for sure,” said Kathryn with a heartfelt laugh.

“You…meet Zelena, how is she?” Regina’s jaw dropped in surprise, wondering why Emma had not mentioned this. Clearly, they had to be somehow working together.

“All grown up, got a kid and all,” said Kathryn, adding, “She said I could stay with her and her girlfriend when we get back, if we do get back.”

She turned towards her mirror, combing her blonde hair slowly. She hoped so desperately they would get away from this hell hole once and for all. Still she didn’t dare to hope too much, spite Emma and Zelena’s promising words, so much could go wrong she knew.

“Wait what, she is gay, how can that be, we lost each other because she was after a boy many years ago. No, no, she simply cannot just turn gay like that,” Regina was still in shock over this news. She could picture a lot of people being gay, but not Zelena. It just didn’t fit.

“Well she at least bi, I didn’t really ask, all I know is that she didn’t want to sleep with me because of her girl back home,” said the other woman. She didn’t know why but she in a way wish she had. She felt drawn to her for reasons she couldn’t explain.

“You okay?” Regina looked at her friend, something didn’t sit right, but she couldn’t tell what.

“Fine, just miss Lily that’s all,” said she with a deep sigh. It was just a half lie.

“I can get that, I wish we could take the night off, go somewhere and have drinks or something, or a day to spend with the children,” Regina sighed heavily. She looked in an appointment book she had to keep track over ‘her jobs’. She had to work all night to the next morning. She knew she would pay if she broke any appointments. Hector had eyes everywhere.

“When is your last?” the blonde turned to look at her.

“Uhm 6 am shouldn’t take too long, it’s old Mister Harris,” she said without much emotion. At least he was one of the nice ones. He lost his wife a year before, and mostly just asked to be held.  

“My last is also around then, how about we grab a drink or something at Insanity?” Kathryn suggested, after all the club was open around the clock.

“I can do that, I need to head back out, some new John’s, I am guessing a bachelor party or something,” said Regina, changing her outfit a little, kissing Kath on the cheek before she headed back out.

“Be careful,” said Kathryn in a warning tone, getting a nod. She knew Regina always were, but they mostly said it to each other because they cared. Once the brunette was out the door, Kathryn went to her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She looked up against the white ceiling trying to imagine what it would be not living there. Kathryn struggled to do so, after all she had been in this place, this town for more than half of her life. She couldn’t even remember what her parents looked like or sounded like. She didn’t even know if they were alive. To her it was better pretend they didn’t look for her. To come home after this…The blonde somehow felt ashamed.

Of course, Kathryn knew it wasn’t her fault she had been dragged into this world, but she hadn’t really tried to get out either. She wasn’t really afraid of Hector anymore, she was more afraid of trying to live a normal life, to try to explain to an employer why she didn’t have a resume or any papers. To her this life was easier. People could judge her all they wanted, but at least she took her precautions to not get hurt in any way. She knew Regina did the same. After all you could never tell if a John would hurt you or go too far.

Her belly was rumbling spite the fact she had eaten before she left Zelena. The blonde prostitute wondered what was in it for the redhead. Why would she even consider to help someone like herself. Even if Kathryn had kept Regina alive for years Zelena didn’t owe her anything.

Still as she lay on her bed picturing her little girl living with her and being free, a smile crazed her lips, and as she slowly fell asleep she dreamed about the two of them doing normal things like going to the movies or having a picknick in a park.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina had lost track of time, then again that was something she did ever so often. She had learned not to pay attention to her many customers anymore, she just fulfilled what they required and that was pretty much it. After that she went on to the next and the next and so it continued. She didn’t even care if what they did hurt her, she had learned to distance herself from the pain and the situation. The only demand she had was that they used protection. No rubber, no go.

Some might find that weird considering she was what she was, a whore. But Regina also did what she could to keep herself clean and to not get a STD. She knew that she did and she transferred it that could mean less jobs and less money.

When the young brunette was in the middle of it, her thoughts was usually elsewhere, on books she read, a TV show she watched, maybe even a movie, places she wanted to go. Anywhere else than with a man or woman fucking her, or the ones she had to fuck, pending on what they asked for. She smiled to herself taking a sip of her Irish coffee, one of her favorite drinks. It tended to sooth her on a bad day.

The brunette didn’t drink all that often though, if anything she was a coffee addict and she mostly took hers black. She needed it to stay sharp, focused enough on long nights.

Regina looked down on her phone concluding she hadn’t heard from Emma in six days, hoping the blonde was okay. She didn’t know what it would take for her to get her out of this hell, she just hoped she managed. She paid for the Irish as she finished it up, ready to go back to her room in her small apartment and sleep. Just then her phone rang, it was Kathryn, maybe she wanted to get breakfast together, it was after all morning, instead of drinks like they had the morning before.

“Hi angel,” said Regina in her regular cheerful tone, the one she had when her best friend rang.

“Regina, you need to meet me down at AJ’s right now, all hell is breaking loose, I got your things, well what is important to you. Just hurry alright, I will explain later,” said Kathryn and hung up.

Regina frowned, wondering what the heck was going on. The last time she had gotten a call like that Hector’s men had beaten the crap out a girl named Kia. Still the brunette didn’t question it, she got in a cab and told him to drive to the old American bar near the airport.

Near the airport, this couldn’t be her way home could it. Surely Emma would have called if that was the case. She had promised to do so…Unless Emma was the one making hell. Regina swallowed, it had never occurred to her to considering how far Emma would go, what she would do to get them out of there. For them to be safe.

How far had the blonde really gone in the far to reunite people, to capture the ones who didn’t want to get caught. The info on her online had only said that she was the best, not why. Could she kill to get people to safety, it hadn’t even occurred to Regina to ask. Still the blonde had clearly toned muscles on body from what the brunette has seen.  

Not long after she had gotten out of the cab, another appeared with Kathryn in it. She opened the door telling her to get it. Regina did so, looking at her with worried eyes, only one concern was in her at that point. Their children.

“Henry, Lily?” Escaped her, as the cab drove further on to the airport. The airport, she was really leaving, she was going to get home.

“Are safe, she just told me to get you and get out, she would meet us at the airport,” said Kathryn, looking out the window. Regina knew her well enough to know it was something she wasn’t telling her.

“What aren’t you telling me, something is wrong isn’t it?” Regina said, feeling her heart beating hard with fear.

“She said that if she is not at the airport by thirty minutes, leave without her as this will get ugly. She was already fighting three of Hector’s gorillas when I left the house. Man, you should have seen her, that girl can fight!” said Kathryn with a dreamy sigh. She didn’t add that Zelena had been there too, having Emma’s back.

“We can’t do that, we have to turn around and…” Regina said, but she got interrupted by her friend saying, “She risked her life to get you out, turning around is not an option, we are dead if we do.”

Regina nodded as she silently looked out the window, seeing the tale of her parent’s plane with the golden crown surrounding an apple. She couldn’t yet see it, but she knew the side read in purple letters, “Mills Cooperation.”

As the cab stopped the two women got out and Kath grabbed the two suitcases and bags from the trunk. She paid and it drove off. Regina walked to the side of the plane seeing Henry and Lily Rose waiting. Her son looked a little confused and if she wasn’t wrong scared.

“Mom, what is going on?” he asked as soon as she came closer.

She looked at her ten-year-old son, he seemed so adult. She smiled, “We are going home, Henry, to where we belong. This plane it is my parents and we are going to ride it.”

“Wow, they are really rich like you said,” he said, adding, “Come on Lily let’s check it out.”

The thirteen-year-old girl followed him up the stairs and inside. Regina stood her ground looking towards the road they had just came from. Emma had to come, she just had to, even if she had to break ever principle and go back for her. Kath sighed as she went onboard, telling the pilot to go when he was ordered.

Regina looked down in the ground sighing, it had been fifteen minutes and no sign of her. And what else was odd was that Zelena didn’t seem to be there either, surely her sister would come out to greet her if she knew she was there. Unless she had gone home beforehand, yes that had to be it. She took a deep breath and started on the stairs to get on the massive aeroplane.

Just as she reached the top of the stairs, she heard breaks slamming behind her, and a car door open and heartfelt laughter. Her sister’s laugher, no it couldn’t be. Surely her sister wouldn’t help Emma fight the goons.

She then realized the laughter stopped, as the footsteps neared. A soft voice, her sister’s voice, “Regina, is that really you.”

“Of course, it is, you idiot,” Regina said in a snarky tone, not turning to show she was smiling and tears was running down her cheeks. She was really going home and her sister would be right there beside her. She heard heels clicking up the stairs and her sister’s strong arms wrapping around her. Her chin leading against her shoulder as she whispered, “I am never letting you go again.”

“Ze…Zelena,” Regina whispered, letting her arms go back and hold her tight, she couldn’t stop her tears. This wasn’t a dream, this was real, she was there.

“Yes, it is me,” Zelena whispered, pressing kisses against dark strands.

“Not to break up the family reunion, but can we continue this inside the plane, I got a feeling that a lot of goons are on our tail,” Emma said, arms on her side, a silly grin on her face. This was so worth the beatings she had taken moments ago, just to have this happen, to finally reunite them after all these years.

The Mills’ sisters went inside the plane and sat down not far from Kathryn and the children. Emma dumped down in a seat in the back as the stairs got removed and the door got closed. She looked out the window as the place took off, relaxing to excited talking between the sisters, explain how Emma had gotten the children out and Zelena was the getaway driver. That Emma had used teaser to get inside and just lead the children out of there. Henry adding that he trusted her to be who she said she was as she had a picture of his mom on the cell. Lily adding that they had stayed one night at her hotel room eating good food and watching TV. They had also ordered room service, and had a blast.

A smile on Emma’s pale red lips as she fell asleep listening to Zelena telling the tale on the huge rescue operation the same day. She could finally relax, Regina, Kathryn and their children were safe and on their way back from their prison. And it was all thanks to her.

 

* * *

 

Emma woke about an hour later with a jolt seeing Regina in the seat watching her, she frowned saying, “Miss. Mills, can I help you with anything?”

“No. I just thought that maybe you would like to sleep in a bed instead of a seat, better for your neck?” Regina pointed out.

“You are aware this is a plane, planes usually don’t have beds,” Emma said with a frown.

“This is my parent’s business jet, it has pretty much everything, including a bed, as they sometimes go on long flights,” said Regina, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Well in that case, a bed would be to prefer,” said Emma with a tired nod. She was still sore from the fight and tired from working almost around the clock the past days to bring this lady and her family home.

Regina nodded and slowly got up to let Emma pass and show her the way. She soon followed Regina pass what could be considered a living room of some sort. Henry and Lily Rose was playing cards on one of the couches. It was clearly the two was as attached to each other as their mothers were. Emma also spotted bags of chips, Oreos and chocolate bars wrappers. She smiled at this almost pausing for a moment, knowing this was probably the first time the children could do this with no worries in their life.

Zelena sat working on a laptop on a table nearby and Kathryn slept on the couch on the opposite side of the children, her blonde hair a mess around her head.

Regina opened a second door and turned on a light, making Emma see two king-size beds with night tables next to them, there was also two closets on either side. Regina gestured towards them, “There are pajamas and other things you might need in there, the bathroom is second door on the right, and if there is anything else, just ask.”

“What about you, don’t you need sleep?” it came before Emma had even thought twice.

“I…have taught myself to sleep less to nothing, because I seldom could,” Regina admitted, her tone still business like. Her eyes didn’t meet Emma’s.

“But now you can, I am sure Zelena has it covered if it is the children you are worried about,” Emma said in a soft tone.

“I know, but this is the longest time I have spent with him in years, I just want it to last. I am afraid if I close my eyes if only for a second this will only be a dream and we are back there,” the admission was sincere and Emma realized it would sit deep. Even if they flew across the world it would be a long time before Regina ever would be safe.

“I.. I can hold you while you sleep, that way if you wake I would still be there,” Emma offered. It wasn’t much, but it was something.

“Alright,” the brunette said with a yawn, going over to one of the closets to drag out a blue silk pajama, then vanishing to the bathroom. Emma took a purple pajama pants out of the closet and stripped down to her underwear, then put it on. She decided to remove her bra and sleep in her white top. It was what she was used to, so why change.

She crawled into the covers, waiting for Regina to return. She did moments later, looking a bit more relaxed. It was then it occurred to Emma this was what she would have looked like if she had grown up in this world. Their world seemed for a moment like miles apart.

Regina took a moment to look at Emma, the woman that had saved her, her savior. It was only then she noticed her black eye and swollen lip. A sense of worry went through her knowing she had gotten that and probably more injuries for helping her out. She took a breath, gesturing towards her face asking, “Does it hurt?”

“I had worse, but it’s not sunshine and rainbows,” said Emma with a small laugh.

“Do you need ice or something I can have that arranged,” said Regina urgently, knowing the many servants this plane had.

“No, it’s fine, it will heal itself, come and try to relax,” Emma patted on the place next to her in bed.

Regina chose not to press on it, although she would have preferred to have someone look at it. Instead she crawled into the woman, a woman she knew she would have trusted with her life. Her heart beating faster with her so near.

She could see the blonde struggling to keep her blue eyes open, finding herself melt by this. This wasn’t Emma though and unstoppable, this was her all stripped down in a way and vulnerable. This was the woman Regina wanted to know, the one she for some reason to be there forever. A hand reaching out to cup her cheek, feeling how warm it was, seeing a confused look in her eyes, knowing she lingered towards her touch.

Regina inched closer, slowly daring to touch her lips with her own, tasting traces of chocolate, cinnamon and what she assumed was Emma herself. It lasted for less than a second, but for Regina it was a magical second, she then pressed a couple of soft kisses to the swollen spot on her lip, whispering, “Kisses makes everything feel better.”

“Mm,” Emma agreed, not knowing what else to say, only that all felt foggy and her heart was beating harder and she didn’t want this moment to end.

“When we get back, what happens then?” Regina wondered, she didn’t want Emma to vanish before her eyes.

“I have to help another family to find someone or find another criminal or so on. It is what pays my bills. I…I don’t have any school, much papers so there aren’t many jobs for someone like me,” a sound of sadness in her voice. She didn’t want to leave Regina behind. It was the first time she felt this connected with someone, and it was stupid really, she hardly knew her. At least in person, she knew her on the papers or document she had gotten from her parents. She only knew about this woman what she had told her.

“What if I could help with that?” Regina wondered, getting lost in her eyes.

“I don’t think I could accept,” said Emma with a heavy sigh.

“I can understand that, just promise to hold me and not let go,” Regina slowly turned her back to her. Emma spooned closer, holding her tight, resting her head against her shoulder pressing a kiss to it. She let out a sigh of relaxation whispering, “I Won’t let you go my Queen, I promise.”

Regina felt a sting of belonging, deciding that if this night was all they had, at least she would feel safe for as long as she could, feel loved even. She relaxed, slowly falling asleep with a smile on her lips.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, I would love to hear your thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Regina finally is reunited with her family after being gone for so long. Cora and Henry senior being nervous let Regina take the first move and they also meet their grandson, Kathryn and her daughter Lily for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was hard to write, as I wasn't quite sure how they would react to each other after so many years. I went with what I picture in my head on this one.

**_Chapter 8_ **

Regina didn’t even remember when she had slept that well, all she knew was that when she woke twelve hours later, Emma was still holding her. She knew the blonde was still sleeping by the sound of her soft breath. Regina slowly turned within her grasp, only to press a kiss to her lips.

“Mmm,” Emma let out as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

Regina smiled brightly at her whispering, “Morning, my beautiful.”

“Morning, gorgeous,” Emma whispered, grinning sheepishly at the other woman.

“Ready to get up?” Regina whispered, as if afraid to break the silence and the safety blanket surrounding them.

“Not yet, because I know that when we do it will be the start of an ending. This plane lands in about five hours, and after that you will go home with your family and I will never see you again. I was stupid to get so invested in this assignment, but you are differ…” Emma stopped mid-sentence as Regina placed her index finger over Emma’s lips.

The blonde could feel her cheeks burn as she smiled shyly at the other woman. She knew she was in it too deep. Regina removed her finger and closed the distance between her, pressing her lips against Emma’s. Not because she had to, but for the first time in her life she wanted to. She ignored the door being opened, mostly because it closed again. Right now, in that very moment the only ones that mattered were the two of them. She and Emma, she was dammed if she let her go without kissing her rose red, now swollen lips again.

 

* * *

 

On the other side at the door Zelena looked up from her laptop, she had working with one of her cases most of the trip, hardly sleeping at all. Gold had called her regarding a difficult client that needed help. She now regretted she had told him she could be in court by eleven later the very same day. Then again, she knew she didn’t have much choice.

She had asked Katherine if she could check if Emma and Regina were still asleep, if they were she could use the opposite bed to get a powernap before they landed. It was either that or even more coffee. Kathrine approached her saying, “They were having an intimate moment, I didn’t want to intrude.”

“I see,” Zelena nodded, she should have known something like this might happen. After all Emma seemed to be as soft and compassionate as she was though, and she had saved Regina’s life. Most likely she had been the first person to threat Regina right in years and so her younger sister had fallen for her. Or at least that was the impression she had gotten from Kathryn.

“I can tell the children to go to the next room that way you can rest here if you need to,” the blonde offered, seeing her new friend clearly needed rest.

“I don’t want to be a trouble”, Zelena shook her head.

Kathrine raised her brow before going over to Henry and Lily that now were debating over superheroes and who was the best. It seemed it was standing between Superman and Wonder Woman at this point. She smiled over the fact that their earlier years of living didn’t have the same impact on them as it did on herself and Regina.

“Lily would you mind if you and Henry went in the next room for a few hours so Zelena could sleep a little?” Kath asked polite.

“No, not at all,” she said and got up, he did too without any objections. She smiled as she passed Zelena, while he said, “Sleep well auntie Zelena.”  
“Thank you, my dear,” she said smiled at him. She was really starting to take a liking to them, spite the fact she didn’t know them all that well yet.

Zelena stored her document and turned off the laptop. She sighed as she pressed a kiss to Kath’s cheek whispering, “Thank you.”

“You are welcome,” said Kathryn as Zelena lay down on one of the couches pulling a blanket over herself and fell asleep as soon as her head it the pillow. Around her right wrist hung the bracelet Regina had bought for her so many years ago. Zelena knew she would never take it off. Kathryn on the other hand sat down a little higher on the couch and opened her book to read while she was watching over Zelena.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours Regina came out from the bedroom, seeing her sister still asleep ever so peacefully. She looked over at Kathryn saying, “Morning babe.”

“Morning, I take it you slept well?” She gave her a small wink.

“Mhm, did you already eat, I was thinking of making something?” Regina offered polite.

“I could eat a little, so you and Emma…?” she inquired polite, looking up from here book.

“I wish I wouldn’t have to say goodbye, but I know I have to at some point,” Regina sighed heavily, as she looked through the kitchen opposite the table where Zelena had been working. It wasn’t big just some cooking plate, a fridge, some closets, a sink and drawers beneath. She soon found some toasts, eggs, ham, cheese, and some vegetables. The brunette was soon on the task of making scrambled eggs with some fried ham.

“Have you thought about asking her to stay?” Kathryn asked curiously.

“I couldn’t, besides I have nothing to offer, if you don’t count the family fortune,” said Regina with a heavy sigh. She wasn’t even sure where she stood when it came to that.

“I don’t think she would care, did you two…?” Kathryn wondered, knowing it had to be a sore subject for her friend.

“No, we just kissed and held each other, she said she couldn’t even if she wanted to, because of what I have been through and because I am the daughter of her client,” Regina sighed heavily.

“That means she respects you a great deal, and also your parents, I take it she is in the shower?” Kathryn said.

“Yeah, has Lena been sleeping long,” Regina changed the subject easily.

“A couple of hours, she has been working for most of the night, she is done in court almost as soon as we are back. She has arranged for Ruby to take me back to her place,” said Kathryn, that was the most natural thing in the world.

“Awwe, I hoped to spend some time with her, but I take it I can do it later,” said Regina, looking at her sister with a soft glance in her eyes.

Kathryn was about to say something when Emma joined them saying, “Do I smell breakfast?”

“You do, will you get the young ones?” said Regina, shaking her head.

“Yeah sure thing,” Emma said, passing them in her usual way. Regina smiled at little, getting and eye roll of her friend. She just focused on mixing a salad and dividing all on five plates. Her heart was sinking by the thought of the fact that this might be the last meal and time she would spend with Emma.

 

 

* * *

 

Cora was pacing on the ground at JFK, waiting for the plane to return, their plane, with their daughters. She could feel herself being nervous for the first time in her life. Her husband had went to get some coffee, after all it was early morning. Emma had called them from the plane saying they should be in at 8 am.

She started hearing a female voice say, “Calm down, Robin, the plane won’t get here faster by you running.”

“I am sorry Ruby, I just miss mommy so much,” the young redhead said, slowing down just a little.

“Are you hungry, I should buy you breakfast, anything you like really,” Red offered, knowing it was thirty minutes before the plane landed.

“Can I have a burger?” the girl, asked hopefully, as Cora turned to look at them, still out of view. She would never understand what Zelena saw in this woman.

“No sweetie, burger is dinner food, but you can have a sandwich, or salad or something like that?” Red suggested calmly.

“A bagel?” asked Robin polite, suddenly spotting Cora yelling, “Grandma,” and running towards her. Cora smiled bending down to capture her in her arms and give her a hug, before raising up to her previous position.

“Mrs. Mills,” Ruby greeted polite. She had meet the woman on occasion while she had been with Zelena, but she was insisting on being called that and not by her first name.

“Miss. Lucas,” Cora gave her a polite nod and smiled at her.

“I will get that bagel okay, stay here with your grandmother, please,” said Red on a warning tone.

“Alright, grandma, are you here to see mommy too?” said Robin as Red walked away.

“Yes, I am, and your auntie Regina,” said Cora, fixing a few red strands on the top of her granddaughter’ head.

“Cool, you know what Ruby and I did yesterday?” the young girl asked, her blue eyes shining with excitement.

“No, dear?” Cora wondered curiously.

“We worked on my Spanish and she taught me to bake apple pie, it turned out really well, not as good as your and mommy’s, but still good,” she said with a smile.

“She did that is wonderful, I am sure your grandpa is glad to hear you practicing your Spanish,” said Cora as she saw her husband approach her, holding a take away cup with coffee. She took it, taking a big sip as soon as he handed it to her.

“Hola querido,” he said and smiled at the young girl, looking around to see Zelena’s better half, knowing she had to be around if Robin was.

“Looking for a bagel,” said Cora as if she read his mind.

“Ah,” said he kissing Cora’s cheek.

“Hola, abuelo,” said Robin, with a big grin on her face.

“You have been practicing, very well,” he said and smiled proudly.

“Yeah Ruby helped me, she is really good at it,” Robin explained excitedly, getting into more phrases she had learned the night before. Ruby that came back listened to them talk, looking at them with loving eyes. She startled when she saw the doors open, neither had noticed the plane had landed as Robin and Henry was talking.

Cora turned on her heel, taking a deep breath. Having waited to see her little queen for so long, she wasn’t sure to react when she finally did. She heard the voices of Zelena, and two other women nearing, she figured at least one of them had been Regina. They seemed happy. There were also two other voices, a boy by the sound of it, and a younger female voice debating over superheroes. She didn’t hear Emma’s voice, but she assumed she was with them somewhere.

Her heart in her throat, feeling Henry’s arm wrap around her waist holding her close, steadying her. She smiled leaning against him, as the three women came out, a blonde, Zelena and a brunette, which had to be Regina. She stood still as Regina raised her head looking at her for recollection. She then realized was almost the spitting image of herself as younger, her hair was a bit darker, but still.

Cora waited for her daughter to react, as a boy and a girl stepped of the plane and at last Emma. She seemed to keep herself in the back.

Regina slowly treaded towards them, “Mommy, daddy?”

“It is us dear,” Cora couldn’t stop the sob from escaping her, making Emma smile from where she stood, watching as Cora and Henry pulled Regina into their arms. All three crying. Zelena, and Kathryn tilted their heads looking at them, smiles on their lips. Young Henry, on the other hand stood a bit back watching these two that were his grandparents, not knowing what to do.

Regina held on to them for a while longer, dragging in the scent of her mother’s strong perfume. The familiar scent of lavender and roses, and her father’s aftershave. Familiar like home, the home she had taken from so long ago.  She didn’t even care that her father’s hair had turned from auburn to grey, and her mothers had streaks of grey within hers. It was them, it was really them, her parents. They were there, they were there.

She was about to turn to introduce Kathryn and Henry to her family, when she heard a loud squeal and startled. The brunette turned her head to see a woman wearing skinny denim jeans and a short black top running towards her sister. She hugged her tight, kissing Zelena’s red lips. Zelena’s arms wrapped around her waist, and as the kiss broke, she nuzzled into dark and red strands, whispering something against her ear. Regina could only assume it was sweet nothings.

Regina looked over at her son that looked a little uncomfortable, and Kathryn that was nervously biting her bottom lip. She was now dressed in a grey pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a grey jacket. No doubt she had borrowed it from Zelena. Young Lily Rose was hiding behind her mother, looking towards them with caution. Emma was standing a few steps behind them, hands on her hips, the half-smile still on her lips.

Her heart was again beating fast as she broke free from her parents knowing introductions had to be made. She took a deep breath as she was walking over to Kathryn, taking her hand in her own, slowly walking to her parents with her. She gave her a small smile, before she said, “Mother, daddy, this is my best friend Kathryn Nolan, she looked out for me over the years. Kathryn, this is my dad Henry Jose’ Mills and my mother Cora Mills.”

Henry Sr held out his hand towards her, saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Nolan.”

“And you, Sir,” she said and kindly shook his hand.

Cora eyed her up and down, before she held out her hand towards her saying, “Yes it is a pleasure, thank you for looking out for our little heart.”

“You are more than welcome, ma’am,” Kath gave her a polite smile. She turned to give her daughter a nod, assuring her it was okay to step forward. The young blonde stepped to her mother’s side. She smiled at the elderly couple, shyly smiling at them saying, “I am Lily Rose, I just uhm wanted to say thank you for saving me us.”

She polite held out her hand and Henry was the first to shake her saying, “You are welcome Lily, is it okay to call you Lily or do you prefer we use your whole name?”

“Lily is fine, Sir,” she said with a polite nod. No doubt Kathryn had taught her good manners.

“Please call me Henry,” he said and winked at her.

“Alright, Henry,” she said and walked over to shake Cora’s hand. Cora took it saying, “It is a pleasure to meet you Lily, let us know if you need anything alright?”

“I will and thank you…?” she looked right into her kind brown eyes.

“Cora, you can call me Cora,” she said with a warm smile, feeling her heart swell. What was ironic was that Cora usually didn’t like children, in fact she never really planned on having any. That however didn’t mean her daughters was less wanted when she got pregnant. She was actually glad when she went into labor as both pregnancies had been rather rough on her. Right now, she wished that she could have gotten the stolen years with Regina back, but since that was impossible she figured she would do good by her grandson. That and perhaps this young girl. And of course, there was Robin, she loved Robin, that right now was hiding behind her.

“Alright, Cora, I will,” she stepped back, feeling a bit more secure about them. She didn’t know why but it was something told her she could trust them.

Regina took a deep breath, looking at her son, the one that had been her whole life for the last eleven years. Or at least when she had had the chance to see him. He seemed so small that very moment, after all her parents could seem ever so intimidating. Her mother had always had that effect on people, her straight posture, the way she dressed, her stern look, her exterior almost seemed hard as stone at times. Regina however knew better.

Her father on the other hand was always well dressed as well, but there was something in his eyes that showed a calmer tone, than that of his wife. However, for a ten-year-old by Regina figured even he had to look scary in his grey suit. She motioned for her son to come closer.

“Mother, dad, this is my son Henry Daniel Mills, Henry these are your grandparents,” she said, waiting for her son to do things at his pace. This was after all as far as from the world he had grown up in you could come. 

Henry eyed them up and down, before he held out his hand towards his grandfather, that shook it saying, “It is nice to finally meet you Henry, did you have a good flight?”

“Yes, sir, I did, I played cards with Lily and also we read comic books,” he said with a smile.

“Good, so you like comic books huh?” Henry senior said and smiled back at him.

“Uh huh,” Henry nodded excitedly.

“Good we have a lot back at the manor,” said the older man with a heartfelt laugh.

“You…you have a manor, with servants and everything?” Henry looked at Cora rather impressed.

“Yes, we do, we even have a stable with horses, your grandfather likes to ride,” Cora said with a loving smile.

“Cool, maybe you can teach me?” Henry looked at his grandfather with hopeful eyes.

“I can, but there is someone here you should meet,” he nodded at Zelena.

“Oh?” he looked at them with curious eyes.

Zelena went to fetch her daughter, hugging her tight, whispering, “I missed you baby girl.”

“Mooom,” she protested with a frown, although she didn’t mind. Instead she let her mother introduce her to Henry, Kathryn and Lily Rose. She soon started talking with the two other children. As the small group walked towards the car, Henry senior took Regina and Kathryn’s suitcases. Emma padded after letting the family catch up. She after all had to get her settlement, although right now she didn’t really want it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I would love to hear your point of view.


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cora and Henry are going to pay Emma for her job, she declines on their offers, she simply wish to leave due to her conflicted emotions. Instead she wish for them to give Regina a note from her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is with some sadness I have to say this is the end of the first section of this series. I has been a while since I worked this hard on a story. Fear not I have already started on section two and in time it will be published on this site. However as some wise man said, Rome was not built in in a day, and neither is a good story. I want to thank all of you that have taken the time to read this, it means more than you can ever imagine, and I hope that some of you in the future will read the next pieces.

**_Chapter 9_ **

It was a little later the same day that Emma found herself in Henry Senior’s study, with him and his wife. Regina was in the library with Henry. Zelena had gone almost right to the court house and Ruby had taken Kathrine, Lily Rose and Robin back to their house. Cora looked at the younger woman sensing something wasn’t as it should have been. The elderly woman looked at her checkbook. Her husband stood behind her, his hand resting upon her shoulders.

“So how much do we owe you for the trouble,” said Cora polite. She would be willing to pay any price for this extraordinary woman’s service.

“I…I don’t want your money,” Emma was surprised as the words passed her lips. She knew that she could asked for anything, but it didn’t feel right to do so anymore.

“Are you sure, I can give you the world for what you have done for us, any price,” Cora said, frowning a bit.

“I am sure, although if it is not too much to ask, could you have a car drive me back to the airport, please,” Emma said, knowing she would have to leave now or she would never be able to do it.

“Of course, a new assignment?” Henry senior wondered. He looked at the young woman in front of them with tender eyes.

“No, I just need to take a little break to catch my breath,” said Emma honestly.

“Understandable, and you are sure there is nothing we can do for you?” He asked again.

“If you could give Regina a message for me,” Emma passed forwards a folded note.

“That is the least we can do, Miss Swan, there is something we wish to give you, if you don’t mind,” Henry said and looked at his wife that nodded. In agreement.

“Oh?” she wondered curiously.

“Yes, our daughter has spoken so warmly about how you are a savior and well it almost sounds like you are a knight in shiny armor in her opinion. And you cannot be a knight without a weapon. My wife and I want you to have this dagger, it belonged to my father, something to remember us by,” he said and presented her with the piece.

“This is really too much, but thank you, I really should get going,” said Emma, slowly getting up, she could feel the lump in her throat enlarge by the minute. She needed to get out of there now, if she saw Regina she knew she could never leave.

“Let me walk you out,” said Henry, whispering to his wife, “Give that note to Regina now.”

She nodded and headed in direction of the library. Henry walked Emma out, calling for his driver David. As they waited he said, “You know you could stay, I am sure my daughter would appreciate it.”

“I know, I just…it would feel like I broke a moral code and if it didn’t work out, I couldn’t live with that,” she whispered, she couldn’t hold her tears back another.

“My dear, what if it does,” he said, offering her a handkerchief.

She didn’t answer, she simply hugged him goodbye and got in the car, watching him get smaller and smaller in the back window as the car drove up.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile Cora’s dark heels clicked hard against white tiles as she went towards the library. She could hear Regina and Henry talking over some of the classics, her grandson clearly in awe over all the books in there.

She opened the door calling for Regina that approached her. She handed her the note saying, “She left she asked us to give you this.”

“Oh,” Regina said with a heavy sigh. So, it was done Emma’s job, she would never see her again. Spite the fact of what happened the night before, she was only that, just a job. No, it couldn’t be. She opened the note and read.

_My dearest Queen, my Regina._

_It is with heavy heart I leave you behind. I wish I didn’t have to, but last night and this morning have me in conflict. I have never felt so connected with anyone before and it confuses me._

_I am just scared that if we tried to engage in something you would end up getting hurt again if it didn’t work out. I don’t want that._

_I…think I love Regina._

_Yours always Emma._

“Mommy, where did she go, I need to find her,” Regina whispered, clutching the small letter. She knew if she didn’t go after her now, she would lose her forever.

“Airport,” said Cora, adding, “Your father can drive you.”

Regina ran towards the main hall of the manor to find her father, she didn’t care if she had to check every gate, she was not letting Emma go.

Young Henry looked at Cora saying, “Adults are weird.”

“Yes, sweetheart, they are,” said Cora with a heartfelt laugh, adding, “Do you want to hear about how I meet your grandfather?”

“Yeah!” Henry said excitedly, beaming at her. She sat down on a coach and let him sit down beside her.

 

* * *

 

 

Emma groaned, she had been stopped by security once already, when her name was called over the speaker. With this pace she would never get to the Caribbean. She knew she had no choice but to go to wherever the information desk was.  Her rucksack over her shoulder, dagger around her waist in a belt, and dagger on the other side. What had gotten her in trouble in the first place.

Her name was being called again, the fuck was this all about. She sighed dragging her feet towards the information desk, seeing Regina standing there waiting. A foolish grin on Emma’s lips as she said, “You are hopeless.”

“No, just hopelessly in love with you, I can’t let you leave, I am sorry,” Said Regina, beaming at her.

“So?” Emma looked at her, tenderness showing in her blue eyes.

“Come back with me, stay with me, please, I don’t think I can manage to get back to normal without you,” Regina bit her bottom lip, looking at her.

“Alright, but only if we can stop for a burger on the way, I am starving,” Emma said and smiled at her.

“Anything you want, Emma,” Regina pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“You, I want only you,” said Emma pressing a kiss to her lips, smiling into it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this final chapter, I would love to hear your point of view.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this chapter, feedback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
